Walking Through Fire
by Marina Black1
Summary: The treatise between the Grounders and the Sky People is a tenuous one. Danger lurks around every corner and war is imminent. Against all odds, Murphy befriends a young orphan and catches the eye of the Commander. For the good of their people, sacrifices must be made...the choice was almost too easy. Lexa x Murphy. Bellarke. (AU Post Season 2, Ep 7) *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest fic which I wrote for my favorite the 100 character, John Murphy. This is not a new obsession for me...I've loved Murphy since Season 1 (yeah I know, I'm a little whacked). My other story Perdition was the first of its kind! A lovely friend was sharing some head canons last night and I couldn't let go of this idea. I sat down to write and it tore my soul open. I really hope ya'll will feel the same. If you like this and you want more, please review! You can also follow my Tumblr (We are the Thundershirts) or Twitter (MarinaBlack99) for updates and/or to leave feedback and encouragement. It really helps the muses!**

**Also, just a point of clarification before we start, flashback scenes happen in _italics_. **

**Without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Marina**

* * *

><p>"This is a very bad idea…"<p>

"Do you have a better one, princess?" Bellamy turned to Clarke with a questioning gaze. "Because unless you can come up with something, our hands are tied." Exhaling sharply, he closed the distance between them. "I know you're concerned but you need to give it a chance."

Clarke huffed in annoyance, "He's a _child_, Bellamy!"

Bellamy reached out, cradling her elbow gently as he led her toward a small area that had been sectioned off from the rest of camp. Murphy was seated in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees. A high-pitched shriek filled the air. Clarke shifted beside him but Bellamy's hand snaked around her waist to hold her, "Wait. Just watch." Although Clarke remained still, he didn't move his position. The warmth of her body against him was oddly comfortable and he was more than a little curious how long she'd let him get away with it.

Murphy's usually dour expression softened when a tiny boy suddenly flung himself into his arms. Luka was four going on forty and worried about _everything_. He was always brimming with questions that Murphy didn't quite know how to answer: _Are you going to die? Why is the sky a different color here? Why are the Grounders so angry? Where do babies come from?_

It wasn't always like that, of course. When Murphy first met Luka, he was curled into a tiny ball in the corner of the dormitory. Were it not for his sniffling, Murphy might not have even realized there was another living person there. Although he tried his best to ignore the whimpers, Murphy was not made of stone…

* * *

><p><em>"What's your problem, kid?" Murphy snarked, sitting up in his bunk. When there was no reply, he inched closer, "Are you hurt?" He caught sight of a terrified little boy with a shock of auburn hair and red-rimmed hazel eyes. The moment Murphy bent down to check for injury, the little tyke launched himself at him. At first, Murphy wasn't sure what the hell to do. His first instinct was to push the little boy away but damn, the kid was stronger than he looked. After a moment of struggling, Murphy gave up and let it happen. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the tiny body clinging to him for dear life. "It's going to be alright…"<em>

_Murphy tried to convince himself he was just looking for injury when he gingerly rubbed the child's back. "You're fine, kid," He murmured softly. Slowly but surely, the sobs grew less frequent. The little boy's hand curled in the front of Murphy's shirt and his head dropped onto his shoulder. For a brief moment, Murphy actually reveled in the sweetness of this moment…that was until the boy wiped his nose on him. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Murphy looked up and locked eyes with Bellamy._

_"Did he just—"_

_"Looks like it," Murphy frowned, staring at the spot on his jacket with disgust. "I don't know what his deal is. He was crying when I came in here. I just tried to talk to him and the next thing I know, he won't let go." _

_Since Bellamy had raised Octavia from a child, he felt it gave him more experience with these matters, "I can take it from here." He reached for the child but the moment he got close, the child let out a violent wail. _

_"Nooooooooooooo!" He screamed, his voice echoing in every corridor. Several people came running to determine who was getting murdered…but it was just a distraught child, clinging tighter to Murphy._

_There was no doubt in Murphy's mind that he would have permanent hearing loss. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" He cradled the banshee-child closer as he stared up at Bellamy. "I've got it, alright? You can take a hike…" When Bellamy didn't move immediately, Murphy's expression tightened. "I'm not going to hurt him."_

_Bellamy didn't look convinced. He folded his arms over his broad chest and moved toward an open bunk, "You won't mind if I stick around then?" _

_"Be my guest." Murphy replied through gritted teeth. The child was all keyed up again and kept kicking Murphy in the gut as he flailed. In a vain attempt to calm the boy, Murphy placed his hand against the back of the child's head. Shockingly, it worked and almost instantly, he was resting his head against Murphy's shoulder again. "You got a name, kid?"_

_There was a long silence that hung over the room. Bellamy was watching hawkishly, perched just a few feet away as if Murphy was suddenly going to go ballistic. "Well, my name's John Murphy…but you can call me Murphy, everybody else does." The child snuggled in tighter and began to suck his thumb. Within moments, he was out like a light and Murphy was stranded on the floor. _

_Twice, Murphy tried to stand up and the boy within his arms whined. Each time, Murphy would settle back onto the floor. Murphy ended up spending the entire night with his back against a cold metal bed frame. Bellamy hated to admit how damn impressed he was…this wasn't the Murphy he'd come to know over the last few months. Sometime after midnight, Murphy's eyes drooped and he fell asleep. It certainly was uncomfortable but he endured nevertheless. _

_Bellamy rolled over and fell asleep but, as usual, only managed a couple hours before guilt crept over him and he got up. Padding into the med bay, he was looking for Clarke but he found Abby. "Hey," He folded his arms, "What's the deal with the redhead kid?" _

_"Is he alright?" Abby asked, concerned. "His name is Luka. His mother died shortly after he was born…his father was one of the men the grounders killed." She swallowed hard. "Bellamy," Abby folded her arms over her chest, "Is he okay?"_

_There was a long pause and Bellamy nodded, "Yeah, he's fine." Heading back down the hall, he peeked into the room once more to find that Murphy and Luka hadn't moved. Bellamy debated playing guard for a little longer but then decided against it. Clarke was meeting with the Commander in a few hours and there was plenty to be done around the camp. He'd just have to trust that Murphy had a heart after all…_

* * *

><p>Murphy had been damn cranky that next morning…but one look at the boy's cherubic face and all anger died away. Yes, Murphy was covered in snot and yes, he had a terrible crick in his neck. A terrible line segmented his face where from he'd used a metal rod as a pillow…but he also felt a sense of fulfillment he could hardly fathom. That day, Luka whispered his name in Murphy's ear and proceeded to follow him <em>everywhere<em> he went. The memory still made Bellamy smile…

_The dining area had been cleared except for Bellamy, Clarke, Abby, Sinclair and a few other selected officials. In his hazy, sleep deprived stupor, Murphy completely forgot that the Commander and her people were coming to the camp today to discuss the terms of their peace. Although Luka had been holding Murphy's hand, he suddenly skipped ahead and went barreling into the middle of negotiations._

_"Luka!" Murphy sprinted after him, watching in horror as Luka tripped over one of the massive men's boots and went flying into the Commander's lap. Cursing silently, he darted after Luka and scooped the giggling child up. "Christ…I'm sorry." _

_"Insolent fool!" Indra snarled. "The Commander is to be feared and respected. The child must be punished!"_

_Murphy took a step back, holding Luka tighter. "He's just a kid!" His brilliant blue eyes were blazing with fire. The gigantic men surrounding him seemed to agree with Indra and looked to the petite woman perched upon her throne. He gritted his teeth. "If you want to punish someone, you punish _me_."_

_"With pleasure—"_

_"Enough!" Lexa slammed her fist against the table. "Indra, leave us!" She pointed toward the door as she stood to her full height. Sandy blonde hair was braided, denoting her status as a warrior and as the leader of this group. "Step forward, " She turned to face Murphy head on, motioning him to her side. _

_Glancing around for a moment, Murphy wondered if she were talking to someone else. Shifting Luka onto his hip, he did as she asked. He stood toe to toe with the woman who led these people. It surprised him how petite she was up close. Plus, she must have been close to his age; yet they deferred to her as their leader. Murphy shifted slightly and awaited his punishment. _

_Lexa reached out gingerly, her fingertips gliding over Luka's cheek. "He is a handsome child. Curious, too…" She could not help but smile when Luka shrank away and buried his face into Murphy's side. "I am sure he did not mean any insult or injury." Facing her men, she shook her head, "Were we not all children once?" No one spoke up in response nor was Lexa expecting them to. She motioned for him to join her at the head of the table. "Please, take a seat next to me." Lexa returned to her throne and waited._

_"Uh…" Looking over at Clarke and Bellamy for guidance, they were both glaring daggers at him. Lexa was still staring at him and motioning to the seat that Indra vacated. "Sure, okay." Murphy eased into the seat and placed Luka beside him…that lasted all of ten seconds before Luka was crawling into Murphy's lap. Sighing, he glanced at Lexa who was smiling at him ever so slightly; at least, he thought she was. Warmth crept into his soul, surprising but not wholly unwelcome._

_"So, if we could get back to the negotiations," Clarke piped up._

_Lexa stared at her hard. "No. We will discuss this at a later time…" She glanced back at Nyko who remained at the back of the group. "We have brought gifts to honor the terms of the treatise_ _we put forth today." There were several large baskets of apples they had prepared for the group. Lexa smiled sweetly as she plucked a shiny red apple_ _and handed it to Luka. _

_Luka giggled and grasped the fruit with both hands. Taking a large bite, he let out a soft cry of joy as he got his first taste of apple. After taking several more bites, he offered it up to Murphy with such a soft look in his eyes. How could Murphy resist? He took the apple and took a small bite from the uneaten side. "Mmm," He smiled and handed it back, "What do you say?" _

_The shyness was back when Luka hunched his shoulders, peering at Lexa from beneath his eyelashes. He seemed to debate his words for a long moment before glancing at Murphy again. "Thank you…" _

Those were the first words that Murphy ever heard Luka speak…and from that moment forward, he would simply not shut up. Apples were handed out to everyone in the room, starting with Clarke and Abby. Murphy was well aware that the group wanted him gone, particularly when Luka announced to Lexa and the entire group of grounders that he had to go the bathroom _now_.

Murphy wasn't sure exactly how he'd gotten himself roped into this entire situation, especially when he had to help Luka wipe himself. _He muttered to himself about how children were nothing but little dirt-magnets_. Murphy washed the child's face and hands and yet somehow, the next time he turned around Luka was sticky again. It didn't seem humanly possible!

A sense of discomfort washed over Murphy when he started getting ready for sentry duty that afternoon. He couldn't very well bring Luka with him but when Murphy walked him over to the daycare area, Luka had a full-on tantrum…

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry, dearie," The kind woman who was looking after the other children crooned, "He'll calm down in a bit. He always does." She flashed him a smile. "Go on, I'll look after him."<em>

_Murphy hesitated for a moment. He sighed softly, "Luka, I've got to go to work but I will be back." _

_"No!" Luka wailed louder._

_"I'm sorry, kiddo," Murphy handed him off to the woman with the kind eyes. His entire heart shattered as he walked away, listening to Luka's cries reverberate down the hall. He wanted to turn around, scoop Luka into his arms, and walk away…but he had a job to do. They needed to keep this camp safe for Luka and the other children in this camp. Staggering outside, he took his post at the front of camp just as Lexa and the rest of the grounders were taking their leave. He couldn't help but watch her as she floated by. _

_Lexa slowed just a second. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she passed him by. _

_Murphy remained rooted to the spot, ignoring Indra's dark glare as she followed a few steps behind Lexa. Whatever that woman's problem was, he had no idea…but it wasn't his place to worry about it._

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed before Lexa returned to camp again. Luka was very quick to forgive Murphy for leaving him with the children's group but only because Murphy came back each and every time, just like he promised. It was astonishingly clear to everyone at Camp Jaha that Luka and Murphy were a package deal. It was that very realization that terrified Clarke.<p>

"You just expect me to hand them over to the grounders, Bellamy?" Clarke sagged against Bellamy. Murphy was swinging Luka around and then placing him atop his shoulders and the child was giggling wildly. "You know damn well Luka wouldn't survive without Murphy. They're inseparable now. But I could be sending an innocent child to his death…"

Bellamy shook his head, "If you refuse her, you could be sentencing us all to death." He licked his lips, "I don't like it either, princess. But our agreement with the grounders is very fragile. We have to do this…the needs of the many—"

"_Don't_ say it." Tugging away from Bellamy, she glanced toward the gates where Lexa and her guard were waiting. "I'm going to tell Murphy. He should hear it from me." She took one last cleansing breath. She was a few steps away when she paused, "Tell me I'm doing the right thing…"

"You are, princess." Bellamy replied softly. He watched Clarke's tightness ease for just a moment as she strode forward. Murphy was not Bellamy's favorite person, to be sure. Yet the animosity he once held for him was long gone. It wasn't malice that prompted him to push Clarke to accept Lexa's deal. In order for Lincoln to stay at their camp, they had to offer a man in return: a life for a life. Bellamy was sure he hadn't misinterpreted the sweet look that Lexa gave Murphy during their initial negotiations. Lexa also seemed very pleased at the suggestion that they trade Murphy for Lincoln…though Bellamy could never really tell with her.

Even from this distance, Bellamy could see the discomfort on Murphy's face as Clarke relayed the news. To the man's credit, he did not lose his temper. Murphy gritted his teeth and glared. He eased Luka down from his shoulders, holding the boy tightly against his chest. After several minutes, Murphy disappeared into alpha station and returned holding a small satchel filled with a couple changes of clothing for himself and Luka. Bellamy watched as Murphy silently took his place at Lexa's side and strode through the front gates.

Clarke stood with her arms wrapped around her waist, watching them go. Abby rested an arm around her shoulder. There was no telling what was going to happen now but there was one thing she was absolutely sure of: Luka was going to be okay one way or another because he had Murphy. This way, their people were avoiding animosity with the grounders and building a foundation of friendship. Sacrifices had to be made…and for now, that had to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are tired," Lexa's voice floated through the trees. The wind whipped around them, blowing the dead leaves to and fro. The sky was leaden and heavy with clouds. It was possible it could snow today so it was very important they keep up the pace. Unfortunately, the man and his child were slowing the Grounders down considerably. Something had to be done.

Murphy had been plodding along in relative silence with Luka cradled against his chest. Twenty minutes into the trip, Luka nodded off and was now dead weight. Between carrying the kid and the pack around his shoulder, Murphy quickly became exhausted. His breath came in labored spurts and sweat beaded on his brow. Lexa must have noticed because she was watching him with a shrewd expression on her face. "I'm okay," He lied, not wanting to appear weak, especially in front of her.

"It is quite a ways until we reach the village," Lexa slowed her movements and every warrior following them suddenly stopped. Turning, she addressed a man whose face was covered by a mask made from a human skull. With a few sharp words in their native tongue, Lexa gave him direction.

The gigantic warrior lumbered forward but Murphy stepped back, holding Luka tighter, "If he wakes up in the arms of a stranger, he'll panic." Per Lexa's instructions, the warrior grasped the knapsack, tearing the straps to remove it from Murphy's back without waking the child. Murphy gritted his teeth angrily, remembering this particular solider from his last trip to Grounder country. The fingernails he'd ripped from his hands were only just starting to grow back and his flesh had mostly mended, but the scars would never fade. "Let's just keep moving."

Lexa mulled over Murphy's words for a moment before she shook her head, "No." Closing the distance between them, her mouth was drawn into a tight frown. "I am your Commander. You would do well to remember that." Despite the tautness of her features, there was a softness about her as she lifted the child from Murphy's arms. In an instant, three of her men stepped forward to take the child but she waved them off. "Dusk will be upon us all too soon. Come."

Murphy felt his stomach twist painfully the moment the child left his arms. His only saving grace was the fact that Luka did not stir. Instead, the boy sighed and snuggled against Lexa's shoulder, once again finding his thumb. Murphy did walk a lot easier now that he was unburdened but it didn't mean he was comfortable. Despite the glares from the collection of warriors, he remained glued to Lexa's side as they trekked through the forest.

An hour passed in deafening silence. Lexa led them over a jagged outcropping of rocks, slowing her pace as she did so. The mood lightened as the village came into view ahead of them. Lexa shifted Luka onto her hip as they eased down the embankment. Fear stabbed into the heart of her as he foot caught a rock and she felt as if she would tumble. She closed her eyes and braced for impact that never came.

Murphy's arm snaked around Lexa's waist, dragging her against his chest tightly. The motion caused them both to slide forward and Lexa ended up unceremoniously dumped in his lap. A hiss of discomfort passed his lips that had nothing to do with pain and everything to do with the shapeliness of her rear grinding against him. "Lexa, stop squirming," Murphy barked gruffly. It took every ounce of strength in his body to ignore the throbbing need that roared to life inside of him. Taking several deep breaths, Murphy grasped Luka's shoulder tightly. The commotion woke him up but, surprisingly, he was not crying.

Embarrassment flushed Lexa's features. She was a fearless leader and the Commander; she would not be told what to do! Were it not for the child in her arms, she would've shown her new charge _exactly_ who was the boss. However, at the moment she was at his mercy. It seemed that her warriors were far too stunned to move for it was Murphy who helped her up. The red of her cheeks darkened when his hands slid over her hip to steady her. A rush of excitement zipped through her core unbidden and unexpected; no man had ever evoked in her the arousal she felt for this one simple man.

Murphy brushed dirt and leaves from his pants in an attempt to hide the evidence of his desire. Being leered at by the grounders was certainly helping. Plus, Luka let out a whine and reached both arms out to be held and Murphy's entire focus snapped to the child. "Come here, kid," As he grasped the child, he met Lexa's dark glare. "Are you hurt?" Fear kicked up in his chest before he could stop it—and it had nothing to do with the warriors who had now placed their hands on their weapons in anticipation of an attack. "Lexa—"

Lexa straightened her spine and held her palm up. "Stand down," She addressed her warriors. "You will learn the ways of our people. Until then, you shall not be judged for your crimes."

"Crimes?" Murphy countered, anger crept into his voice. Someone prodded him forward and he bit back a curse. Were it not for Luka trembling in fear, Murphy would have been hard pressed not to give into the violent urges he was feeling at the moment. Luka's needs would always come before his own. As they entered the village, Murphy could sense the disdain in the eyes of these people. Most of the grounders who participated in his torture had been fried during the siege on the drop ship but a few still lingered here. Interspersed were the terrified faces of those who had survived Finn blowing away eighteen of their people. Even though he hadn't fired himself, he could see that there were those who believed he was just as guilty. Murphy definitely wasn't imagining the animosity.

Lexa stayed several feet ahead of the group as they got into the center of town. Whispers and murmurs followed her every step but the moment she opened her mouth, everyone stopped to listen. She addressed her people in their native tongue, _"This man and his child are an offering from the Sky People to our village in exchange for the warrior, Lincoln. Make no mistake, they are under my protection. It will take them time to learn our ways. If there is an issue, bring it to your councilwomen. There is no threat to you or your families." _Next, she turned to her warriors and spoke in English, "Eat, drink, spend time with your loved ones. For now, we rest." Finally, Lexa faced Murphy, "Come with me."

Without argument, Murphy followed Lexa through the rows of crude houses until they came upon a structure that looked like something he'd seen pictures of in his history of Earth class. It had real glass windows and a door. Although the paint was cracked and peeling and there was a large hole in the side that had been patched with salvaged metal, it was the grandest house he'd ever seen. Lexa walked into the living area and settled on a pile of animal skins that served as a chair. Murphy did not sit down but his back was aching from carrying Luka. "Alright kiddo, I have to put you down…"

"No!" Luka whined and clung tighter. When Murphy tried to put him down he let out an angry screech. It took a little maneuvering but Murphy got Luka's feet on the ground…for half a second. Luka slumped into a pile at Murphy's feet, wailing and weeping.

Lexa's eyes widened in shock as she watched the scene unfold. Murphy let out an exasperated sigh and rested his hands on hips. There was a hint of frustration that crossed his features as he watched Luka meltdown. Why did no one tell him that parenthood would be so hard? Murphy was hardly the most balanced man on earth; his name would never live in infamy for the revenge he sought on those who tried to hang him. Despite Murphy's legendary temper and penchant for cruelty, he did have a heart underneath it all. Luka managed to melt the ice around that heart in such a short time. Still, it didn't help at all when situations like this one arose and Murphy was left unsure of what to do.

"You want to lie on the floor? Fine," Murphy groused. Luka hadn't slept well last night and despite his nap on the trip, Murphy got the impression he was cranky and overtired. Rubbing his temples, he plopped down beside Lexa. "I'm sorry. He's had a tough couple months…" It seemed the only solution was to let Luka cry himself off. He whimpered for several minutes more before he crawled over to where Murphy was sitting and plopped himself down in his lap. Sighing softly, Murphy rubbed the child's back until he started to doze off again.

Lexa remained stony faced and silent even after Luka fell asleep. Darkness descended over the village as the sun set in the West. Usually she would have one of her warriors start a fire but the child was just starting to settle down. She grabbed several pieces of firewood and coaxed the flames into a roaring fire to provide light and heat to the room. Once that was finished, Lexa found herself staring at Murphy and Luka again.

"What?" Murphy finally broke the silence. Lexa had been dancing around the two of them for a while and it was making him extremely uneasy. When Clarke told him there had to be a trade so Lincoln could stay at camp, it didn't shock him that he was their first choice. Clarke swore up and down that this was not the kind of deal that would end up with him crucified on a tree. Instead, the grounders were simply looking to replace the man they had lost. He'd be part of their society…which meant Lexa was his new ruler. But Murphy didn't believe for a second he was safe here. The Grounders were violent, wrathful people and they lived by a rigid code of conduct. Murphy had never done well with rules…Luka was the only reason he was playing nice.

Lexa's face remained stony. "In my village, a child who disobeyed his father would be beaten and sent to bed without supper." It was not imminently clear whether she agreed with the policy or not. It was simply a fact.

"I would never lay a hand on Luka," Murphy felt a wave of protectiveness rise in his chest. "And for the record, he's not _actually_ my son. His mother died in childbirth and his real father was murdered recently." He glanced at Lexa who was softly illuminated in the firelight; her expression did not change. "He doesn't have anyone else. I know what that's like to be alone and I won't let it happen to him. I can't replace what he lost but I am going to do the best I can…" Murphy was barely older than Luka when his father was floated, his mother deteriorated after that and his mother lost control, descending into alcoholism and emotional abuse. There was no way Murphy was going to let anything like that happen to Luka, _ever_.

"Being a father is not about blood," Lexa replied wistfully. She could sense a deep sadness in this man before her, something that should not have bothered her…but it did. "You have become the guardian of this boy. He is lucky that you care so deeply for him." Kneeling beside Luka again, she brushed a strand of the child's auburn hair away from his cheek. "Whatever you think of me or our people, no harm will come to this boy while I have breath in my body."

Warmth spread through Murphy's chest at the sweetness with which she treated the child. Lexa was unlike any woman he'd ever met and he knew it would be all to easy to let himself get caught up in that. He traced every inch of Lexa's body as she sat before him. She was a beautiful woman but she was also the leader of the grounders. There were many things that Murphy was unsure of but he was absolutely certain that he should not make out with the grounder queen. To do so would be signing his own death warrant. Murphy mulled over the day's events and the anger she'd shown earlier. "What did you mean when you said I committed a crime against you?"

Lexa did not meet his gaze. "You laid your hands on me without my permission."

"You were going to tumble down the embankment with Luka. You could've seriously injured yourself and the kid. Was I supposed to just let it happen?" Judging from Lexa's expression, the answer to his question was unequivocally yes. "Well, that's bullshit!"

Surprise spread over her features at the audacity of his man. How dare he argue with her! The law was clear and she was its enforcer. "I would have righted myself," Lexa replied curtly. "I am the Commander!"

A derisive chuckle passed Murphy's lips, "That won't stop you from falling on your ass, sweetheart!"

Danger flashed in Lexa's eyes, "Your insubordination will get you _killed_. One word to the guards outside and your life is void."

Murphy felt his anger begin to rise, "Go ahead!" He snorted derisively. "Last time I was here, your people burned me, tore off my fingernails, cut me with knives…" Murphy tried to convince himself the lump in his throat was due to rage and not from emotion. Sentiment was for fools and Murphy was no fool. "My own people tried to hang me for a crime I didn't commit and banished me. I'm used it, sweetheart. There is nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done. Killing me would just end my suffering." His whole body tensed like a wire getting ready to snap, "So go ahead, do your worst."

Lexa felt as if her heart had been torn from her chest. The pain Murphy had suffered enraged her and a protectiveness rose inside her. She abruptly stood, her face molded into a mask of anger, "You were punished without a fair trial? And you still stood with them?" That kind of loyalty was beyond any she'd ever known, even from her own warrior who had sworn to protect her with their lives.

"What choice did I have? They're my people for better or worse." Murphy licked his lips. "I'm lucky they even let me stay at camp. I'm sure Clarke didn't tell you that I killed two of the instigators. Tried to kill Bellamy too…" He glanced up at Lexa to gauge her reaction. "Why do you think they were so eager to hand me off to you?" Murphy wondered what she would think of him now.

Lexa did not even bat an eye at this confession, "You had every right to take your pound of flesh. I would have done the same…any of us would." She rested a hand on Murphy's shoulder. "Perhaps this is the path you were meant to take. This could be a new start for you and for Luka." Licking her lips, she glanced at him, "I had hoped you would help me to understand these strange people."

The softness of Lexa's touch and the understanding she displayed blew Murphy away. It had been all too long since he had been treated with anything but disdain and disgust from anyone other than Luka. It didn't matter what she asked of him, he was ready to do it without question. "Of course I will…although half the time I don't understand them myself."

That statement elicited a smile from Lexa. "As long as you do your best…" She paused. "Being an advisor to the Commander is a very coveted position. Some may question your loyalties. Some may even question my ability to lead." It was a dangerous choice Lexa had to make but she could see no way around it. The Sky People could cure Reapers and they had a much better shot at saving their imprisoned people with the technology they had; but they were odd and lived by a strange code of conduct. Having someone among them who could communicate with the Sky People was an asset she was not willing to squander. Still, she had to make sure he would not betray her. "I can trust you, can I not?"

"I swear on my life," Murphy replied sharply. Luka stirred and snuggled deeper into Murphy's chest for warmth and comfort. Murphy rubbed his back soothingly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Swear on his." Lexa stared Murphy down. "Swear on the life of your child."

A tightness wrapped itself around Murphy's chest. Glancing down at Luka again, Murphy brushed away a lock of auburn hair from the boy's forehead. No harm would ever come to Luka while Murphy had breath in his body. Lexa was asking him to make a promise greater than any before. Inhaling sharply, Murphy finally nodded, "I swear." Lexa looked properly satisfied, Murphy's position was secure, and Luka remained unperturbed. It was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Saturday!<strong>

**I decided to write the second chapter of this despite the fact that there wasn't much of a response. Thank you SO MUCH to those of you who reviewed, you are the reason I wrote this. You are amazing. Your feedback is how I know that people are still reading and interested in the story. So please, take a minute and leave a review. It really helps my muse!**

**Enjoy!**

**Marina**


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy awoke the following morning with uneasiness churning in his stomach. Something was off, though at first he couldn't figure out what. Pushing himself up from his pallet, Murphy glanced around the small hut…Luka was nowhere to be found. Blindly, he grabbed his boots and shoved them onto his feet. Dawn had only just passed and light had begun to spread over the horizon in hues of pink and gold. A group of girls, not much older than Luka, were huddled over a fire cooking breakfast for the village. "Have you seen Luka…the child I was with?" The blank expressions on their faces deepened the chasm of fear welling in his chest. "I'm looking for my son!" There was a long silence as Murphy studied them in better detail. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

"They do not." Lexa moved behind Murphy swiftly, "Only our warriors speak your language." She nodded to the girls to ease the tension between them. Luka was standing beside Lexa, his tiny hand wrapped tightly around hers. The clothes he had been wearing since their first day on the ground were gone now; Luka was dressed much like the warriors in a pair of dark pants and a tunic that had been sewn from animal pelts. It seemed that Lexa had them sewn specifically for him. Luka stared up at Lexa with a smitten look in his eyes; when she beamed down at him, he snuggled deeper against her side. Lexa felt warmth spread through her chest, "He is a very affectionate child."

Watching the exchange between Lexa and Luka relieved and terrified Murphy in equal measure. He was immensely glad that Luka was beginning to respond to others. At first the boy couldn't interact with anyone but Murphy without trembling in fear. It seemed to be especially bad with women since Luka had been raised solely by his father. It was a step in the right direction when he opened up to Lexa…then again, becoming attached to the Commander of the Grounders might not be the wisest choice. Lexa was the most powerful person in this camp and if she were to rebuke Luka's affection at any time, he wasn't sure how Luka would take it. If push came to shove, Murphy only knew one thing: if _anyone_ hurt Luka, they would have _him_ to deal with. There was nothing Murphy wouldn't do for his child.

Narrowing his eyes sternly, Murphy frowned. "You can't just run off like that, you scared the hell out of me, Luka. Next time if you want to go somewhere, you need to tell me first." Despite his annoyance, it was extremely hard to stay angry when Luka was grinning so adorably. Not to mention Lexa was practically glowing in the early morning sunshine; it was utterly and totally distracting. Sighing heavily, Murphy faced Lexa again, "I'm sorry if he's been bothering you. I'll keep a better eye out, it won't happen again."

Lexa merely shrugged, "He was no trouble. I quite enjoy his company." She rested a hand on Luka's small shoulder. "I was on my way to speak with you anyhow. I am in need of your assistance. There is a meeting with the Sky People set for this afternoon. I would like you to accompany me." She peered down at Luka, "My attendant Ariadne will look after Luka. She has four children of her own. I assure you, he will be in very good hands."

"_Four_?" Murphy could hardly fathom that. "On the Ark, our people were only allowed to have one child. If anyone broke the law, they would be executed for their crime…"

"Barbarians!" Lexa breathed, "Children are the most precious gift. To destroy life so carelessly…" She let out an exasperated huff. "It is no wonder our people do not understand one another." Lexa's palm rested of her abdomen to quench the roiling anger there; her other hand tenderly smoothed the cowlick at the back of Luka's head. For a moment, she feared she had revealed too much of herself. The three girls who were cooking breakfast stopped to stare. Sobering instantly, Lexa tightened her posture. "I sent our seamstress to your hut this morning. She has fashioned you some more suitable clothing. We leave as soon as you are dressed and fed. I will see that Luka is settled with Ariadne."

The more that Murphy got to know Lexa, the more in awe of her he was. Not only was she beautiful and strong but also benevolent and maternal; there was no woman in the entire universe who ever enticed him the way she did. It was getting harder and harder for him to brush away the feelings that he harbored for her. "Alright," Murphy answered, nodding in deference. He dropped to a knee and Luka threw himself into Murphy's arms. "Have fun with the other kids. I'll be back before you know it."

"Do you promise?" Luka's voice shook as he buried his face in the crook of Murphy's neck. "Really, _really_ promise?"

"Yes, Luka, I really, _really_ promise." Murphy grinned, patting the boy's back gently.

Luka's entire body sagged with relief, as if he had been worried Murphy might have refused. Squeezing tighter, he embraced Murphy with his entire body and soul, "I love you."

Murphy's heart leapt into his throat. It had been so damn long since anyone told him they loved him. He could remember it, actually…on the day his father was floated, right before he was ripped into space. Murphy's father pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his temple. _"Look after your mother. You're the man of the family now…I love you, John." _His father's final words haunted Murphy every single day since. He couldn't stop his mother from drinking herself to death; he wasn't man enough to control his temper and ended up nearly beating a guard to death. Murphy would never want his father to see the kind of man he'd become…but with Luka, he had a chance to make things right. "I love you too, kid." And he did…_so_ damn much. If not for Lexa's watchful eye, he would've taken a while to revel in the adoration he felt for this tiny boy. Unfortunately, there was work to be done. "Go with Lexa. I'll see you later….I love you," He added once more, just for good measure.

Watching the exchange between father and son was deeply touching. Lexa's face almost felt sore from all the smiling she had been doing since the two of then arrived. The child was so full of life, how could she not be enamored of him? And Murphy…well, he had grown on her too. The sentiment she held for him had blossomed into something she wasn't quite sure how to handle yet.

Luka babbled happily about everything and nothing as they headed toward Ariadne's hut. Lexa left her with instructions to treat the boy as one of her own. Afterward, she collected her weaponry and a bit of food for the journey. Murphy joined Lexa at the gates of the village shortly thereafter. She was pleased at the sight of him dressed in the warrior garb she had commissioned for him. Although the pants and the shirt were lightweight, they were made of deerskin which afforded warmth and comfort. "Shall we begin?"

Glancing around, Murphy was surprised to find that it was just the two of them. "What about your guards?"

"It will be just the two of us today," Lexa raised an eyebrow at his look of surprise. Immediately, she realized he must be worried about the journey. "Do not worry, Murphy. I can protect you." A comforting smile slid over her features.

Murphy was taken aback by Lexa's response. He did not need to be protected! If anything, _he_ should be the one looking out for _her_! "I can protect you too," He countered. Whoever dropped his clothes off this morning also left him with a very distinctive knife, the handle was carved from bone—and Murphy was willing to bet it was human. The blade itself was almost as large as a machete but perfectly balanced for his strength. Whoever had made the weapon clearly knew what they were doing.

"Let us go, then." Turning on her heel, Lexa headed through the gates of the village and up the steep incline on the path toward the Sky People and their camp. Murphy kept pace easily. It did not escape her notice that he stayed within reach as they trekked up the hill. It annoyed and endeared him to her in equal measure. At no time did he reach for her or place his hands on her, so Lexa opted to let it slide. For quite a while they walked in silence. Her mind turned with questions until she could bear it no longer. "May I ask you something?"

Murphy was almost surprised when she spoke. Lexa favored silence over idle chatter… but he loved the soft lilt to her voice; he waited in rapture any time she opened her mouth. "Anything…what's on your mind?"

"What was it like up there?" Lexa glanced upward into the endless cerulean sky stretching before them. "I cannot imagine such a life. How strange and grand it would be to live up there."

Murphy chuckled softly, "Well, I wish I could tell you it's as spectacular as you think but… the truth is, it was dark." He paused a moment. "There's no sunlight in space, just this eerie harsh glow of artificial lights. The air was thick, stale, and heavy. As long as I've been alive, the oxygen system was failing. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with every passing day." Subconsciously, he drew a breath deep into his lungs. "Resources were scarce and they rationed our food and water. Any crime was punishable by death for adults, and minors were placed in prison until we turned eighteen… as soon as we did they would have killed us too." Haunting memories lingered in Murphy's mind and he faltered. "On the Ark there was nowhere to simply be alone. It was cramped and crowded." He met her pensive expression. "We always heard stories about the ground, passed down from generation to generation but it doesn't hold a candle to the real thing." Murphy slid his fingers over the rough bark of a tree as they passed it, "I would rather die than go back there."

Lexa listened in rapt attention to every word Murphy spoke. It seemed like the reality of what he'd lived was nothing like the images she conjured in her head. The more she learned from Murphy, the more she understood the way he and his people acted. Although she was unsure how to soothe the ache that raged in Murphy's soul, her fingers brushed against his. "You belong here," She offered.

Murphy nearly stumbled. In his entire life, he had never belonged anywhere. He wasn't wanted by his mother, he was not liked by his peers, and he had long ago given up on the hope that any relationship he had would last longer than twenty minutes. But what Lexa said had an effect on him. Maybe this life was what he was destined for; perhaps he was always meant to be a grounder after all. Although she was young and beautiful, there was a wisdom in Lexa that extended far beyond her years. It no longer surprised him that she was chosen as the Commander. "How old are you anyway?"

"I have seen eighteen winters," Lexa ignored the impertinence of his question. "I was born on the solstice. It was foretold that great leaders are born on such important days. Though, in truth," She hesitated a moment as if fearing she would be overhead, "Anya was always meant to be our Commander. She was always stronger than I and a better warrior by far…" Lexa's voice was thick with emotion she could not hide. Anya was so much more than a mentor to her; she had grown to love her as a friend and sister. When Lexa found out the Mountain Men destroyed her and used her so horribly, there was nothing that would stop her from avenging Anya's death.

"You're a better leader than she was," Murphy glanced at her. "You're compassionate, you're willing to negotiate…you're strong but you don't need force to get your point across. That's why you'll be able to succeed where Anya failed. It's not always about who's the best fighter, it's about who can accomplish their goals. You've already proven you can do that several times."

Lexa found herself blushing again. With this man, she had a very difficult time maintaining the stoicism she had been taught from birth. He made her smile, laugh, blush, and she itched to throw caution to the wind. John Murphy was dangerous to life as she knew it. Despite his acceptance into their community, he was still a foreigner. Although not forbidden to fraternize amongst other clans, it was certainly frowned upon; for a woman of power, it could mean mutiny. Lexa hardened her heart. "It is my solemn duty to do the best for my people, no matter the cost."

That was as close to a 'thank you' as Murphy was going to get, he supposed. They walked comfortably, occasionally exchanging observations about the terrain or the weather. Time passed quickly and they made it to Camp Jaha by early afternoon. As they approached the gate the Guard drew their guns. Murphy stepped in front of Lexa protectively, unwilling to trust the trigger-happy watchman not to make a mistake; he was just as unwilling to allow any harm to come to Lexa. Not on his watch.

Lexa rested her hand against Murphy's shoulder and stepped around him. His support was appreciated but unnecessary, in her eyes. The wire gates swung open, admitting them into the midst of hundreds of weary faces. Lexa kept her posture rigid as she cordially greeted Clarke and the council. "We have come, as you requested."

Bellamy, as usual, was glued to Clarke's side. Wherever she went, he was never far behind. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung between them until he folded his arms. "Where's Luka?" He asked, concern spreading over his features.

"He's with our people," Murphy was immediately on the defensive. Luka was Murphy's responsibility and for Bellamy to even think he'd allow the boy to be hurt by anyone burned deep in Murphy's gut. Lexa's soft glance tempered him, though. At the very least, he knew Luka was safe. Instead of giving into his rage, Murphy faced Bellamy again, "Luka's great, actually. He's settling in just fine."

Clarke's eyebrow rose at the exchange between Bellamy and Murphy. The two men stared each other down for several moments before she ushered them to the privacy of the Chancellor's chambers. Clarke offered Lexa a seat at the head of the table, settling down at the opposite side. "I appreciate you making the journey," She began, diplomatically. "Mount Weather continues to be an imminent threat to both our people. The longer we wait, the more time they have to gather intelligence on us. I think it's important that we come up with a plan as soon as possible."

Lexa motioned for Murphy to sit beside her before she addressed Clarke again. "The people at Mount Weather have superior technology but they are weak. I have seen a man burn just from breathing the air."

"It's because of the radiation. They can't metabolize it they way our people can," Clarke explained. "If we can find a way to open up the doors, the radiation will do much of our work for us. The problem is they monitor every entrance at all times and have likely doubled their security since Anya and I escaped." Clarke folded her hands in her lap. "If we combine the technology we have and the stealth of your warriors, we have a good shot."

Murphy remained silent as Clarke continued to babble on about alliances. Lexa faced him and although she didn't say a word, he could see that she was struggling with what Clarke was saying. "What she's proposing that they handle the equipment and our people lead the attack. Although knowing Clarke, she'll be right there on the front lines with you, she's stupid like that." Lexa bit back a smile and he grinned back at her.

"Watch it, Murphy." Bellamy snapped.

Clarke forged ahead as if he'd never spoken, "Yes, I'll be at your side when we go after Mount Weather. So will Bellamy and the Guard," She folded her hands. "I was hoping your warriors would train our soldiers. In return we can show your people how to work the radio equipment. I would like to send a team to establish a radio tower at your camp. That way we'll be able to communicate without always having to make the journey."

Lexa never took her eyes off of Murphy. Although Clarke was the Commander, Lexa did not fully trust her. Murphy, on the other hand, she knew to be honorable. "And our people will be safe with this _radio tower_ in our midst?"

There was not even a moment of hesitation before Murphy nodded, "Yes. You have my word." Lexa's hand rested over his for a split second and Murphy's entire soul caught fire. No matter how hard he tried, there was no ignoring how primally he reacted to her. Murphy tore his gaze away…Lexa was so off limits it was not even funny.

Bellamy watched the exchange between Lexa and Murphy with amusement. It had been his idea to trade Murphy for Lincoln. Bellamy could always be counted upon to look after Octavia and keeping her boyfriend at camp meant _she_ would stay at camp; although getting rid of Murphy in the process was a definite bonus. Still, he was glad to see the snarky survivor looking well. Although Bellamy had noticed something different in the way Lexa responded to Murphy, it hadn't occurred to him to play matchmaker. Maybe this sad story would have a happy ending after all. "So, it's settled then."

"Indeed it is," Lexa graciously inclined her head. "I shall appoint a group of warriors and deploy them to your camp for training."

"By the time you leave tomorrow, we'll have gathered the supplies we need. I'm going to send Raven and Wick back to camp with you." Clarke smiled brightly. "I'll have someone show you to your rooms."

"Tomorrow?" Murphy's heart leapt into his chest. He promised the boy he'd be back. If he didn't return to camp tonight, Luka would never forgive him; Murphy wouldn't blame him either.

Lexa felt Murphy's fear and it resonated inside of her. "While we appreciate your hospitality, it is imperative I return to our people tonight."

"You travelled several hours just to turn around and go home? You've hardly been here fifteen minutes." Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sure you're both exhausted!" She frowned, "I've already arranged a room for you and the hunting group brought in a wild pig. We've planned a small feast in your honor." If they needed any further persuasion, Clarke folded her arms as she spoke, "Besides, there's a storm coming."

"There isn't a cloud in the sky," Murphy snapped irritably. Even when Lexa glared at him, he did not back down. This was about Luka and that boy would always come first.

"Wick found specs for a machine that could help forecast the weather. At first I thought it was a bit ridiculous but it actually works," Clarke replied. "It will be dark soon and Wick keeps predicting it's going to snow." It was certainly cold enough. "It's not safe…"

Lexa was torn between wanting to appease Murphy and the very real danger of getting caught out in the elements in the midst of a storm. When it came down to it, there was really no choice. Their survival was of the upmost importance. "Clear the room," Lexa commanded, "_Now_."

No one moved until Clarke nodded, "Do as she says." She flashed Lexa a soft smile. "When you're ready, we'll be in the mess hall. Take as much time as you need." Grabbing Bellamy by the elbow, she hauled him outside as quickly as they could go.

Murphy's breathing grew ragged as Lexa faced him. "I need to get back to Luka. You don't understand—"

"No, _you_ do not understand." Lexa rested her palms flat on the table before her as she leaned toward him. "If there is a storm, our people will be safe. Ariadne will keep Luka close. I know her well, she has four daughters. Having a boy to dote on will bring her much joy." She was doing her best to soothe Murphy's anger but he began to pace like a madman. "We, on the other hand, would be taking unnecessary risks. This time of year, I have seen storms so fierce that you cannot see your own hand before your eyes. I have seen men dead from exposure to the cold." Murphy said nothing and Lexa put herself into his path, grabbing him by the shoulders. "We will stay here tonight."

"I can't stay here!" Murphy exploded, his rage spilling out to fill the far corners of the room. Lexa did not flinch. Instead, she gripped him tighter to hold him in place. But Murphy did not want to be held. "Luka's father told him he'd be right back. He kissed his son goodbye and he _never_ came back! If I'm not there tonight, he will think I'm dead or that I've abandoned him."

"If you leave tonight, you _will_ have!" Lexa thundered. "When you die, what shall I tell your child? Two fathers gone and nothing to show for it!" The thought of Luka's crushed face burned her deep within her soul. "We will return to the village tomorrow and you will hold Luka in your arms. You will explain to him that sacrifices must be made for the greater good. It is a valuable lesson for him to learn." Her jade eyes flashed with fire. "This is my command and it is final!"

The urge to succumb to violence started to overwhelm him…but Murphy would never lay one hand on Lexa. He tugged away from her, intent on fleeing before he lost control but she was right there. "No!"

Although he pulled away, Lexa wrenched him to face her again. Never before had she been treated with such reckless disregard for her position…her expression bordered on murderous. "You will not disobey me, John Murphy!"

Lexa was so close now that he could feel her warm breath fanning his neck and smell the sweetness of lilac clinging to her skin. Any shred of control he had left snapped violently and he closed the distance between them. The kiss was not tender or sweet but fueled purely by need. Murphy devoured Lexa's mouth, his palms resting against the curve of her waist. It took a long time before Murphy realized what he had done. Rational thought began to creep into his mind again and horror replaced arousal. He tore away from her, breathing heavily, "Lexa…" All attempts to apologize died in his throat at the sight of her.

Lexa's eyes were dilated near-black with pleasure and her lips were plumped and swollen. She exhaled sharply, her hands tightened against her womb. Her face was flushed red, the color bleeding into her chest. The timbre of her breathing was harsh and ragged. Without a single word, she turned on her heel and fled the room.

Murphy was left reeling in the wake of her departure. Scrubbing both his hands over his face, he cursed bitterly. "Damn it!" Lexa was going to kill him, there was no question in his mind. That was if he didn't die of embarrassment first. Murphy just made out with the Grounder Queen in the middle of a fight, _probably_ against her will. Even though there was no hope for his salvation at this point, at least he would die a happy man…

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS! Your gift is a new WTF chapter! YAYYY!<strong>

**Please remember to leave a review, ya'll! Tumblr, tweet, PM, review...these are the things that keep my muse up when it's feeling down! What did you think? Do you want more?**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT to Jo for being an AMAZING beta. Her turnaround on this chapter was seriously epic. YAY JO!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	4. Chapter 4

Time ceased to have meaning as Murphy stood in the middle of alpha station. It felt like days had passed since he kissed Lexa though, in reality, it had been less than an hour. His mind raved as he played the kiss over and over again. By the third run through realization burned through Murphy like a nuclear explosion: he may have initiated the kiss, but Lexa _definitely_ participated. She was hesitant at first, her lips parting ever so slightly against his onslaught; then as he ravaged her, her warm hands fisted in his shirt. Murphy was almost positive he caught a spark of need in her eyes…

Cursing again, he jogged in the direction Lexa had fled. Murphy's eyes widened in shock as he stepped into the courtyard. The sky that had been blue and cloudless just a few hours ago had grown grey and the air was thick was moisture. Snowflakes drifted lazily toward the ground with increasing intensity. Despite Lexa's insistence that this stuff was dangerous, Murphy found the snow to be charming. If he were not focused on the task at hand, he would've taken a minute to enjoy its simple beauty. There would be time for that later; right now, he had to find Lexa.

Murphy scanned the sea of faces but came up empty. He caught sight of Bellamy chatting with Clarke and stalked over. Ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a conversation, he rudely interrupted, "I'm looking for Lexa. Did she come this way?"

"I'm honestly surprised you're still standing after that fight…" A derisive smirk crossed Bellamy's features. He opened his mouth but Clarke's hand on his chest stopped him. Bellamy instantly sensed her concern and sobered. "No, we haven't."

"She can't have gotten far," Clarke replied, soothingly. "Come on, we'll help you find her."

"We will?" Bellamy raised a single eyebrow. Clarke glared and he sighed heavily, "Of _course_ we will." Little by little, the storm was intensifying and with the afternoon sunshine beginning to wane, time was of the essence. "Maybe one of the council members took her to her room? You both hiked a long way, maybe she wanted to rest before dinner."

Clarke didn't have a better idea, so she led the boys back into alpha station. The chamber that had been prepared for Lexa's arrival remained empty. No one had been here since the work crew cleaned it. Clarke chewed her bottom lip, "Well, we just came from the mess hall and I didn't see her there but there's no harm in checking again…" The trio came up empty; no one had seen Lexa in the mess hall. Then they circled back around to medical but that was a bust too. Lexa was nowhere to be found and Clarke's ire was rising steadily, "We _have_ to find her. We _need_ the Grounders if we're going to defeat the Mountain Men! This truce is so tenuous, Murphy!"

The muscle in Murphy's jaw ticked angrily. "Don't worry, Princess, I'm not going to fuck up your precious truce." Although, he couldn't be sure if he already had or not…he needed to find Lexa and make things right between them. At this point, Clarke and Bellamy were only slowing him down. Bellamy was making snide comments and Clarke was muttering obscenities under her breath. Murphy was already annoyed and his growing concern for Lexa only made it worse. "Why don't you two go back to making eyes at each other, I'll find Lexa by myself."

"Hang on," Bellamy folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "What were you two fighting about? What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume _I_ did something?" Murphy wanted to be outraged…but the truth was, this was his fault. Bellamy just stared and Murphy sagged under the weight of his guilt. "Fine. I didn't want to spend a night away from Luka. With everything that boy has been through, he needs stability…" Dragging a hand through his dark hair, he growled, "Lexa disagreed. We argued and…I kissed her."

"Damn it!" Clarke groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I knew it!" Bellamy grinned triumphantly.

Murphy stared incredulously between them, "Somebody want to explain what the hell is going on?"

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged glances. "I bet Clarke two days rations that your dispute with Lexa was domestic." There was no way Bellamy would ever take food out of Clarke's mouth; the satisfaction of winning was all he needed. Bellamy grinned triumphantly, "Clarke seemed to think it was your _sparkling personality_ that annoyed the Grounders. While I'm sure you do piss the Commander off on a daily basis, I've seen the way she looks at you."

"And what _way_ is that?" Murphy's tone was defensive but he truly wanted to know. There had been moments over the last few weeks; flashes of something that he didn't quite know how to interpret. Murphy had all but convinced himself that what he felt for her was one-sided. Lexa was unlike any woman he'd ever known; reading her was nearly impossible. Murphy waited with bated breath, hoping whatever insight Bellamy had would help him to understand.

Explaining the depth of emotion that shimmered in Lexa's eyes proved incredibly difficult. Bellamy searched for the right words but kept coming up empty…until Clarke's hand brushed against his. It was a completely innocent gesture; she accidentally bumped his hand as she reached to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The wind had mussed her golden locks, her cheeks were red and chapped, and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep; but she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Bellamy understood how Lexa looked at Murphy because it was the same way he looked at Clarke… "It's like there's no one else in the room. Her entire face lights up when you're around, like the sun rises and sets on you. The fierceness in her gaze is striking, she would go to _war_ for you."

Clarke's breath hitched in her throat. "You got all that from a _look_?" Bellamy shifted uncomfortably and averted his gaze. He had definitely revealed too much. Clarke encircled Bellamy's wrist and forced him to meet her gaze. "Bellamy…"

"Will you two just get a room already?" Murphy scoffed, "I don't have time for this." With Bellamy distracted, Murphy had a clear path to the door; he didn't waste the opportunity to stomp out. The halls were crowded with people fleeing the storm. Murphy was forced to push his way outside and he didn't care who had had to jostle to do it. He shivered the moment the moment he stepped into into the cold. Snow kicked up around him; shards of ice cascaded from the sky, swirling in every direction, and sluicing over his instantly wind-burned skin. Suddenly, the snow was not as charming as he thought it was… "Lexa!" He hollered into the growing darkness but there was no response. Searching closer to the wall, Murphy accidentally slammed chest first into Raven.

"Watch it!" Raven cried, her brace snapping painfully against her leg as she fought to maintain her balance. She glared daggers into his back as he kept walking as if he hadn't knocked into her at all. "Hey!" She hollered after him. Murphy was her least favorite person on earth but she didn't want him dead. "You need to get back into the ship. Abby and the council already put out a decree that everyone needs to get inside. Wick is predicting white-out conditions within the next half hour. Murphy!"

Rounding on her, Murphy's jaw was set, "I don't care what anyone says. I need to find Lexa! She's not in the ship."

Raven suddenly paled, "I saw her an hour ago. She almost took my head off when I asked her what was wrong." She swallowed hard. "Murphy, I let her out the back gate. She said she just needed to take a walk. I figured she knows the terrain better than anyone." Raven wrapped her arms around herself to conserve heat. "I never saw her come back." Hurrying toward the gate again, she cut the power. "Go!"

Panic seared through Murphy's heart and took off like a shot. The ground was slick beneath his feet and he nearly ended up on the ground several times. He watched Raven cut the power to her section of the gate but even if he did get electrocuted, it wouldn't have slowed him down; not when Lexa's life was on the line. "Lexa!" Murphy hollered into the void. The layer of snow on the ground had obscured any tracks by now and he was driven by pure instinct. Heading into the trees, Murphy looked for any sign of her. He screamed her name over and over again until his voice was hoarse with it.

In the clearing ahead saw the stream. It was covered with ice and had been for a while now. Although the hand of darkness crept over the land, he could still make out most of the landscape. Boulders bisected where the water flowed, creating a small pocket that was a perfect place for bathing. Just beyond that was a rocky shore. A small brown shape caught his eye and his breath caught in his chest. Even though he was quite a distance away, he knew it was her; he could feel it in his soul.

There was not a single thought of safety as Murphy slid across the ice to reach her. "Lexa," He breathed her name as he dropped to his knees. Murphy gathered her into his arms, his fingers smeared with sticky red blood. A small groan of pain emanated from her throat and he nearly wept with relief. She was still alive. "Hold on, sweetheart, I'm going to get you back to camp." Lexa's fragile body was like ice as he lifted her into his arms. She instantly curled against his chest. Were he not so focused on remaining upright, he might have smiled…thank God she was okay.

The lights of Camp Jaha drew him easily back through the wood. "Open the gate!" He screamed into the wind, desperately clinging to Lexa and trying to keep his knees from buckling. His entire body was shaking as he finally made it to the wall. "Somebody help!"

Raven huddled under a blanket, keeping watch the whole time but the storm was so intense now, she couldn't see a thing. She flung open the gate the moment she heard voices. Murphy staggered into camp with Lexa wrapped tightly in his arms. "What the hell happened?" Hobbling along as fast as she could, she dragged the door to alpha station open. "Get Clarke! _Now_!" She hollered, at no one in particular. Ignoring the whispering voices and horrified gasps, Murphy carried Lexa to the room that had been prepared. He rested her limp form on the bed before he collapsed onto his knees.

Half a minute later, Clarke tore into the room with Abby hot on her heels. At first, she wasn't sure which one was the patient. Murphy had slumped over, gasping for breath. Lexa was comatose on the bed, covered in blood. "Mom, you take Lexa. I've got Murphy." But the moment, she knelt beside him, Murphy lashed out.

"Forget me!" He snarled and recoiled, "Lexa needs you. Take care of her. I'm _fine_!"

To Clarke's credit, she didn't argue with him. Instead, she grabbed a stethoscope and listened to Lexa's heart and lungs. Abby was focused on checking for external injuries. "I need to roll her. Clarke, make sure her spine stays aligned." Gingerly, Clarke helped her mother and they quickly realized the source of the bleeding. "It's a scalp wound."

"What does that mean?" Murphy was choking on his fear. Pushing himself up, he moved toward Lexa. "Is she—"

Clarke gripped Murphy's shoulder tightly to soothe him. "The scalp is extremely vascular, so even a small cut bleeds heavily. It's already stopping but we're going to bandage it to be on the safe side." Abby was already cleansing the wound with a bit of antiseptic and padding it with gauze. "Near as I can tell, Lexa slipped on some ice and bumped her head. She has a very mild concussion. She'll have a headache when she wakes up but the injury is minor…she got lucky." Clarke glanced at Abby before she continued with her diagnosis, "The most imminent threat to Lexa's health right now is hypothermia. She's freezing."

"Then we'll get her more blankets," Murphy grabbed the quilt from the bottom of the bed and frowned. It was threadbare…that piece of junk wasn't going to do anything. "Where can I get more blankets?" He could use a couple too since he couldn't stop shivering.

"That's a problem…" Abby replied softly. "With the storm and everyone being inside the station, we have limited resources available. I sent Jackson to get the blanket from my room and Clarke has offered to the do the same…but it still won't be enough." Abby shared a look with Clarke before she spoke again, "Thankfully, there's a fairly simple solution."

Murphy's gaze flicked between Abby and Clarke. "Well?" He demanded, "What is it?"

"Body heat," Abby explained. "It's the most effective treatment for hypothermia. And…" She swallowed, "It's most effective skin to skin. You'll be able to warm each other up much more quickly and reduce the risk of complication."

"Skin to skin?" Murphy queried, "You mean naked…" When Clarke nodded, Murphy's stomach bottomed out. He thought about refusing just to preserve her modesty…but Lexa was milk-pale and her lips were blue from cold. Murphy would do anything to help her. Her people needed her…_he_ needed her.

Clarke helped Abby divest Lexa of her soiled garments. Everything Lexa owned was soaked with blood and sodden from the storm. Murphy turned away when they changed Lexa into a pair of simple, clean undergarments; she deserved her privacy, even in the midst of a crisis. Jackson arrived a moment later and handed them two extra blankets and several packets of rations. Clarke faced Murphy again, her eyes shimmering with sympathy. "My mother and I will be in medical all night. If you need anything, just call." She placed a radio by the bedside. Clarke was left alone with Murphy for a moment after Abby snuck out. "This isn't your fault…"

"The hell it isn't," Murphy huffed. "We fought, she ran off, and _this_ happened. It's absolutely my fault. I deserve every horrible thing she's going to do to me when she recovers…" But as long as Lexa _did_ recover, he would happily take whatever she dished out.

"It was an _accident_," Clarke pressed.

Murphy shook his head curtly, "Save it for someone who doesn't know better." He turned his back on Clarke as he tugged off the deerskin tunic and hung on a chair to dry. Next, he dragged off the trousers. He turned, expecting to find her gone, but in true Clarke fashion, she had to have the last word.

"You're doing everything you can. Believe me, she will understand." With that, she slipped away and closed the door behind her with a quiet click.

Clarke meant well but Murphy still rolled his eyes. She might've become the official leader of the Sky People but there was still so much she didn't understand about the world. Hell, she hadn't even figured out yet that Bellamy was in love with her…Murphy called that two days after the drop ship landed. It almost annoyed him that they hadn't banged it out already; Clarke and Bellamy would both be a lot less tense. If Murphy was being honest with himself, he was looking for any excuse to keep his mind off the task at hand.

Lexa looked so small beneath the blankets and Murphy's heart ached. Murphy couldn't deny he wanted to take Lexa to bed but not like this, _never_ like this. Inching toward the bed, he lifted a corner of the blanket and his fingertips grazed her shoulder. God, she was still like ice. Abby and Clarke were right, the thin blankets would do nothing to warm her. Any lingering hesitation he had was gone; Lexa needed him and that was all that mattered.

Climbing into the bed beside her, Murphy hissed as he made contact with her bare skin. Lexa subconsciously turned toward him to absorb his warmth. She was so cold that his teeth chattered uncontrollably; he burrowed deeper into the cocoon of blankets in response. Lexa's shapely body molded to his side and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. For a moment, he was too afraid to breathe. One wrong move could jostle her and he wouldn't risk doing any further damage. For a long time he rigidly stared at the ceiling until his body started to cramp. Eventually, he was forced to relax. His arm circled her waist to support her. Lexa smiled in her sleep and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Slowly but surely color was returning to Lexa's skin. Her fingers splayed over his chest and every once in a while she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Murphy's pulse spiked and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the very primal reaction he had to her. The more she moved, the harder it was to control…it really worked wonders to warm him up, though.

Murphy fought sleep for as long as he could; he wanted to keep a close eye on Lexa throughout the night. Clarke and Abby said she would be fine and he trusted their professional opinion, but he would take no chances when it came to Lexa. Sometime just before midnight, Murphy's consciousness began to wane. The hike to camp coupled with being extremely emotionally overwrought had sapped his energy. There would be consequences tomorrow for agitating Lexa and pushing her into a situation where she had been hurt, dealing with Luka after having left him alone overnight, and the fact that he would be waking up in bed naked with the Commander. For now, though, there was nothing he could do. The damage was already done…he might as well sit back and enjoy this quiet moment while it lasted.

Drawing Lexa closer, Murphy pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Her breathing was soft and even now, and a rosy hue tinged her cheeks. This time when his cobalt eyes fluttered shut, he gave over to the exhaustion. Tomorrow was another day…Murphy hoped it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh snuggling...I really hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please keep reading, reviewing, tweeting, tumblring and messaging. I love to hear what you think! And as always, let me know if you want more! The only way I know is if you tell me!<strong>

**Happy Saturday!**

**Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

In Murphy's dream, he was racing through a verdant field dotted with purple and yellow flowers. Sunlight streamed down, soaking deep into his soul and filling him with warmth. The air was thick with the scent of lilac and vanilla. Pausing at the edge of the wood, he turned and waited, baiting and teasing the gorgeous woman who gave chase. Laughter bubbled in his chest as Lexa finally caught up with him. Possessively she dragged him against her. Teasingly, her lips hovered over his but she didn't kiss him just yet. In one swift motion, Lexa pushed him into the soft grass and straddled him. Murphy felt the stirrings of desire deep within his belly as her vibrant green eyes caught and held his.

Lexa's fingers slid down his chest, hesitating at the waistband of his boxers before boldly stroking his turgid length. The thin thread of control he clung to was starting to fray around the edges. Their surroundings blurred to nothingness as he focused solely on her tender ministrations and the sweetness of her moans. Murphy gasped harshly as Lexa's hot mouth finally descended over his, her tongue probing deeper to entice his. The searing heat of moisture pooling between her thighs set his soul on fire. The need to fill her was becoming too overwhelming and he arched up, poised at her center.

Somewhere in the murky depths of Murphy's mind, he realized that this felt all too real. He had never had a dream this vivid. Clawing his way back to consciousness, Murphy nearly convulsed when he found Lexa sitting astride him. This was no dream! Lexa's supple breasts dragged across his chest as she kissed him awake. Dark curls had come loose of their braids and her hair spilled over her shoulders. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered to him in her native tongue, eager to spurn him onward. It didn't matter now what was right or wrong; Murphy could not deny her for a single second longer.

Nudging her thighs farther apart, Murphy slid into the heart of her. The resultant whimper sent shockwaves of pleasure burning through his body. Lexa writhed over him, arching her back to take him deeper inside. Murphy's rough hands trailed up her body, skimming over the tribal markings dotting her flesh. There would be time later to explore every mark and scar but right now, his control was slipping. "Lexa…" He rasped. Every time she rocked her hips, he gripped tighter to her waist to hold her steady. Murphy had never seen anything more beautiful than Lexa availing herself of his flesh. There was no inhibition between them, only their mutual desire. The sweet sound of her cries coupled with the warmth of her tightening around him drove Murphy over the edge. Their kisses grew sweeter and more sensual until he unleashed himself into her womb. Lexa's nails dug into his chest as she succumbed to the vortex of pleasure swirling inside of her.

After they were both sated, Lexa rested against Murphy's chest; her ear pressed to his ribs as she listened to the cadence of his heart. He brushed away a strand of hair that was matted with blood and his concern returned in full force. Murphy cupped her cheek and gazed into her jade eyes, "You scared the hell out of me, sweetheart." Murphy helped Lexa unseat herself from him and sit up on the edge of the bed. He tucked the blanket around her before opening up a ration packet and handing it over to her. "You must be starving. Eat."

"Thank you." Lexa accepted the food gratefully; she was starved, especially after what had just transpired. Murphy also handed over his canteen and she drank thirstily. There was a low throb at the base of her skull _every time she moved her and stinging _where she'd hit her head. Thoughts swirled in her head until she could stay silent no longer, "I did not think you would come for me…"

Murphy dragged a hand through his dark hair, tugging at the strands. Incredulity riddled his features, "Why would you _ever_ think that?" He knelt in front of her, "Lexa, if anything happened to you, I don't know what the hell I'd have done." Resting his head against her knees, he shuddered. "I should not have argued with you and I definitely shouldn't have kissed you without asking first. I'm sorry…"

Lexa memorized every line on Murphy's face, her fingertips stroking over the curve of his jaw. "It matters not now." Her posture grew rigid and she set her jaw. "Your trial will be set when we return to camp." Murphy's head snapped up and she used the opportunity to test her legs. Standing shakily, she padded to the closet and dug through it until she found a pair of pants and a navy tunic. Securing the pants with a length of rope, she turned to face Murphy again. "You are willful, disrespectful, and have little regard for authority…" The words burned in her throat, "You have embarrassed me in front of the Sky People. It cannot stand." There was an aura of sadness that emanated from her, "If I do nothing, our people will think I am weak…I am _not_ weak."

Tension hung in the air and Lexa's stomach churned with it. Murphy remained on his knees and he wouldn't look at her. She fought against the tears stinging behind her eyes, her fists clenched tightly. This man was everything she never knew she wanted and couldn't allow herself to need. The longer the silence went on, the more agitated she became. Everything she knew about John Murphy told her that he should be yelling or fighting…but he just sat there. It hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before. "Have you nothing to say for yourself?" Lexa thundered, "I am sentencing you to die and you still hold your tongue? Say something!" Rising blood pressure increased the throbbing in her skull and her vision swam. Were it not for Murphy's lightness on his feet, she would've toppled over. Strong arms wrapped around her and he dragged her back to the bed. Lexa ached to hold him but he tugged away from her the moment she was settled. "Murphy—"

"Lexa," Murphy cut her off swiftly, "Do what you need to do." Rejection was nothing new to him. He was hated by his own mother, hung by the hundred, and traded to the Grounders like an unwanted animal. Lexa tossing him aside like trash was exactly the same…it was only harder this time because he'd actually let himself believe Lexa cared. Murphy should have known better than that. He forced himself to turn away. "You need to be checked out by medical." Swiping the radio from the bedside, Murphy called down to medical. Clarke promised she'd be there soon.

In the meantime, Murphy dragged his clothes on; they were slightly damp from last night but he didn't care. The physical discomfort of chafing was a welcome relief from the emotional anguish he was currently suffering. Murphy paced the length of the room, actively ignoring the gnawing ache in his gut. He could feel Lexa staring at him with that horrible expression of pity on her face and could stand it no longer. Murphy already knew he was a dead man walking, why not put the final nail in his coffin?

Rounding on Lexa, Murphy's cobalt eyes flashed dangerously. "Why?"

The sharpness of his question startled Lexa. She tightened her fist in the blanket, fortifying herself as best she could. "I do not understand."

"Why do _this_?" Murphy snapped, "Why did you fuck me if you knew you were going to sentence me to death?" Lexa was not a cruel woman; she was one of the kindest he'd ever known. For her to hurt him this way…it was the ultimate betrayal. "I knew I would be punished. I screwed up and I _deserve_ it." His nails dug into his palms to quell the anger roiling inside of him, "But then we did _that_. You wanted it, Lexa, you _initiated_ it!" When she didn't immediately answer, Murphy stomped over to her, "Why would you torment me like that?"

"It was not meant as torture. I…could not live without knowing the pleasure of you, if only once."Lexa felt as if she would choke on her own grief. "Your death will bring me nothing but suffering." Casting her eyes down, she did not dare meet his gaze. "But I am the Commander. I am the one that my people look to. Weakness is death, sentimentality is death…" Lexa drew in a ragged breath, "For the good of all, I must sacrifice everything…even my own happiness."

There were so many things Murphy wanted to say yet every time he opened his mouth, he could not find the words. Murphy could not ask her to put her people second, he couldn't ask her to spare him when it would weaken her position, and he couldn't beg her to kiss him one more time to ease the blow of her betrayal. Clarke's arrival was just the excuse he needed to take his mind off everything.

An uneasiness washed over Clarke the moment she stepped into the room. "Is everything alright?" When neither Murphy nor Lexa answered, she shifted uncomfortably. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Clearing her throat, she stepped closer to the bed, "Murphy, you mind stepping out for a few minutes?"

"Sure…" Murphy shrugged his coat on and stepped from the room. Following voices out into the courtyard, his eyes widened at the thick white blanket of snow that covered the world. Sunlight radiated off the snow and Murphy squinted against the glare. He almost didn't notice Bellamy moving behind him.

"How's your girlfriend?" Bellamy teased, folding his arms over his chest.

"She's not my girlfriend," Murphy sighed in resignation. He was in no mood to fight today, not even with Bellamy. Murphy stared toward the gate; he was tempted to leave Lexa behind, grab Luka, and run for his life…but Murphy couldn't do that to Luka. A child deserved stability, a home, and people who loved him. No matter what Lexa might do to him, she cared for Luka. She would see that Luka was raised by someone who would love him as dearly as Murphy did. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he turned away from Bellamy.

"Hey," Bellamy gripped Murphy's shoulder, "What's your problem?"

Murphy sniggered coldly, "What the hell do you care?"

Bellamy's expression darkened, "Murphy." He'd seen many sides of Murphy but this one was entirely foreign. "Is Lexa alright?"

"She's fine." Murphy jammed his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure she'll be ready to return to the village as soon as Clarke clears her. We'll be out of your hair soon." He turned to walk away but then thought better of it. He was going to die anyway and there were a few things he wanted to get off his chest. "The Grounders are my people now. So, this may very well be the last time I see you."

"Here's hoping," Bellamy chuckled derisively. He shifted on his feet, "What's your point?"

Murphy smiled ironically. "My point is any of us could be dead tomorrow. Why waste a single day?"

"I'm still waiting for the punchline," Bellamy frowned deeper.

"Clarke," Murphy stared Bellamy down. "You're in love with her. So, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Suddenly Bellamy's posture changed and he was cagey. "I don't know what you're talking about." He started to walk away but Murphy dogged his every step. "Back off!"

"Like hell you don't," Murphy pressed. "When you're around Clarke, you're a totally different man. You were the one who told me that there's a _look_ when someone's in love. And you have that look. You'd die for Clarke." Bellamy kept walking but Murphy did not stop talking. "She wants you too, you know…" Bellamy paused and Murphy closed the distance between them. "She won't make the first move, she doesn't want to ruin your friendship."

Bellamy swallowed hard, "Why are you telling me this?"

Murphy shrugged exaggeratedly, "I figured someone had to say it. Everyone has figured it out but the two of you." He nudged Bellamy's shoulder, "Any of us could be dead tomorrow. Do you really want to risk never having told Clarke you want to make little Blake babies with her?"

"That's enough," Bellamy groused.

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Murphy saw Clarke stepping out into the courtyard. She glanced around before she caught sight of them. He smirked at Bellamy, "Remember what I said. Don't wait until it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Clarke grinned. Bellamy had a guilty expression on his face and she furrowed her eyebrows at him; he remained tight lipped and so Clarke turned her gaze to Murphy. He shrugged at her and she decided not to press. "Lexa's doing fine. I made her a travel pack with bandages and some antiseptic. She should keep the wound at the back of her head covered for a few days, just to make sure it doesn't get infected." She smiled gently. "Murphy, Lexa asked me to send you back to the room. She's eager to get back to the village and I'm sure you are too. Raven and Wick are putting together the rest of the parts they need."

Murphy nodded swiftly, "Thanks." Swallowing hard, he glanced between them, "May we meet again." Without waiting for a response, he took off toward alpha station again.

Clarke stood shoulder to shoulder with Bellamy, staring at Murphy's retreating form. "That was odd…"

"Yeah, well Murphy's always been a little whacked," Bellamy replied coldly. Although, there did seem to be something stranger than usual. Shrugging it off, he faced Clarke again. "Come on, let's get some breakfast…and then you're taking a nap. I know you stayed up all night worrying about Lexa." Clarke made a noise of protest and Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "No arguments, princess, not today."

Back in the room, Lexa was slipping into her coat. Clarke had done her very best to wash the blood out but there were several stains. When they got back to the village, she would find another. When Murphy entered the room, Lexa raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Clarke says you got the all clear…I'm glad…" Murphy kept his voice level as he stepped forward. Grabbing her boots, he squatted and helped her slip them on before lacing them up. Her head was likely sore and he didn't want to risk her growing dizzy again. When he looked up again, she looked so surprised. "What?"

Lexa hesitated, "I thought you might run." She exhaled sharply, "I would not blame you if you did."

"I'm not leaving Luka," Murphy stood abruptly, his back turned to her. "I'm not leaving _you_." Not waiting for her response, he opened the door to the chamber. "Are you ready, Commander?" Lexa stalked to his side and his entire body tensed. Murphy wondered if she would strike him…instead, her small hand brushed his back as she slid past him. Lexa walked with her head held high, fearless and unyielding. Guilt stabbed through him at the bandage at the back of her head and the slight hesitation as she stepped into the snow.

Raven and Wick were squabbling by the front gate. Their equipment was packed on a sled that Wick had fashioned from scraps of metal and logs secured with coarse rope; it also had a seat for Raven, since her injury made it impossible to walk in the snow. When Murphy and Lexa approached, both of them immediately quieted. Lexa ordered the gate be opened and without a single goodbye, strode into the snowy terrain.

Murphy helped Wick pull the sled through the snow while he did his best to keep an eye on Lexa. Several times it looked like she might stumble but she straightened her spine and pushed harder. They were not yet a quarter of the way through the journey when Lexa's breathing grew harsh, she dashed behind a tree and vomited the meager contents of her stomach into the pristine snow beneath. Murphy cursed and rushed to her side, brushing her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Rubbing her back gently, he sighed as she collapsed against him. Once he was sure she was done retching, he scooped her up. "Close your eyes, sweetheart," Murphy murmured into her ear.

"We adjusted everything so Lexa can lay down on the back," Wick offered, following Murphy to the back of the sled. "It isn't much but she can rest there."

Much to Murphy's surprise, Lexa did not protest when he laid her down. "Don't worry, I've made the trip several times now. I know the way to the village." Resisting the urge to kiss her—particularly because Raven and Wick were staring at them—Murphy headed back to the front of the sled. "Let's go."

Slowly but steadily, the four of them made the journey back to the village. Raven kept glancing between Murphy and Lexa, Wick kept trying to make wisecracks, and Murphy forged ahead. His concerns about Lexa were at the forefront of his mind but thoughts of Luka practically consumed him. He'd been worried about the boy all night…and that fear only grew the closer they got to camp.

Right before they reached the village, Murphy stopped the sled. Lexa could not be carried into camp and they both knew it. If there was any question of her being weak, it would upset the balance. Indra was just looking for an excuse to riot. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he eased her to her feet. "Are you going to puke?"

"I do not feel ill now," Lexa's hand rested on her weapon. She had napped most of the journey and her headache was simply a dull ache now. Once she returned to her home, she would have Nyko bring some herbs to aid with the pain. For now, she only needed to fool her people for a short time. Darkness was falling and the villagers would be returning to their homes for warmth and safety, "Come, there is no time to waste."

Murphy and Wick carefully dragged the radio parts down the hill. Murphy watched Lexa hawkishly as she eased down the embankment. When she was safely in camp, he let out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Raven hopped down and got back to arguing with Wick about getting started on the radio. Murphy heard a piercing scream of joy and turned just in time to catch Luka who had taken a flying leap into his arms. Crushing Luka in a tight hug, Murphy buried his face in Luka's auburn hair. "Christ, kid, I missed you so much."

Great gulping sobs wracked Luka's entire body as he clung to Murphy. The child muttered unintelligible words but Murphy understood every single one. Luka didn't think he was coming back and had been scared. Tears burned in Murphy's eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose to quell them. They were reunited for now…but pretty soon, Murphy would have to say goodbye to Luka forever. Just the thought of having to do that tore a hole in Murphy's soul.

Luka twisted in Murphy's arms, wiggling his way out of his grasp and this time he ran to Lexa. He threw his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. The boy snuffled and stared up at her with red-rimmed hazel eyes. Murphy feared that Lexa would push him aside or take her anger at him out on the boy…but instead, she knelt and kissed his ruddy cheeks. When she stood again, she grasped Luka's hand and walked him back to where Murphy stood. "Take tonight with your son…" The tightness in her voice did not escape Murphy's notice. "I will not read the charges until tomorrow."

Murphy nodded curtly and lifted Luka into his arms again. He couldn't trust his own voice and so he turned, heading back toward his hut. Lexa was left standing in the middle of the village with a pounding head and a broken heart. She swallowed her tears, remaining stoic as she ordered a hut be designated for Raven and Wick. Once the radio parts were placed out of the elements and the village was secured, Lexa returned home. Although a fire roared at the hearth, Lexa felt nothing but numb. Sinking to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and for the first time since she became the Commander, Lexa wept.

* * *

><p><strong>*crickets*<strong>

**Are you okay? No seriously, I want to know. I cried WRITING this chapter. I can only assume reading it cold was twice as bad.**

**Please, please, please, read and review. Tweet, tumblr, private message...I want to know what you thought. I'm dying over here!**

**I love you all. Have a fantastic week!**

**Marina**


	6. Chapter 6

Murphy remained awake the rest of that night. Luka was so excited at first that he was unable to eat supper through the constant stream of chatter flowing from his small mouth. Luka recounted stories of Ariadne's charming daughters and how he decided the littlest girl was his best friend. Murphy reveled in Luka's childlike wonder and excitement as the boy described his first snowfall. They talked about how Luka feared Murphy would not return home to him and Murphy struggled against telling Luka the truth. Murphy wished he could shield Luka forever from the horror that was going to come but at least Lexa had allowed him one more night. Murphy told bedtime stories in front of the fire and stroked Luka's hair until he nodded off. Even though Murphy's eyelids drooped and his shoulders sagged under the weight of his exhaustion, he refused to waste a single precious moment with Luka. This was all Murphy had left now…he would sleep when he was dead.

Even the silver light of dawn did nothing to brighten the darkness of this morning. A heavy, ice rain fell over the camp and chilled Murphy to his very soul. Few people dared to venture out today but Murphy knew he had no choice. He bundled up the sleeping child and kept him tightly wrapped as he trudged through the slush to Lexa's grand home. Her personal guards remained ever vigilant, halting him as he approached the stairs to the door. An older, graying warrior stepped into Murphy's path and narrowed his eyes. Murphy didn't flinch. "I'd like to speak with the Commander…"

"She will see no one," Pliny replied levelly, his scarred lip curved into a frown.

"I need to talk to her," Murphy repeated firmly. Luka was still sleeping soundly; he had not gotten much rest while Murphy was away. It was just another reason that he had to speak to Lexa now. "Please…"

The large grounder shifted and placed his hand over his dagger in case Murphy continued to argue. "Her orders were clear, she does not wish to be disturbed." His tone grew more agitated. "If I need to ask you a third time, you will not walk to your hut of you own volition. Do I make myself clear?" Pliny took a menacing step toward Murphy, who remained unmoving in the wake of his threat.

"Let him through," Lexa stood stoically in the doorway, her brows furrowed in annoyance. Pliny glared daggers at Murphy but no longer inhibited his path. Stepping aside to admit Murphy into her home, Lexa fought against the emotion swirling within her. She had finally fallen asleep deep in the night after she was too fatigued from crying to fight anymore. This morning she awoke with a throbbing head, a deep ache in her belly, and a tightness in her chest. Her eyes were red-rimmed and gritty, burning each time she blinked. Ducking her head to avoid his gaze, Lexa cleared her throat, "You may place the boy in my room, if you wish. Then we can speak freely."

Murphy nodded curtly. He had not seen Lexa's bedroom but he found it easily nonetheless. The bed was a thick pallet on a regal platform. Blankets sewn from animal skins covered every inch, making it look warm and inviting. Luka let out a tiny sigh of contentment and snuggled deeper beneath the covers. Once Murphy was sure Luka was settled, he closed the door and returned to the sitting room. Lexa knelt beside the hearth, stoking the fire and warming her hands beside it. Murphy crossed the room and plopped down beside her. He stared into the dancing flames. "I'm not here to beg for my life."

Lexa did not move and for a moment, it seemed as if it didn't register that he'd spoken. But she had heard him and relief washed over her before she could stop it. The tenderness she felt for Murphy would make it almost impossible for her to turn him down; then she would be the one to suffer the consequences. Perhaps if she thought Indra could lead their people well, Lexa would've considered sparing him…but alas, it was not in the cards. "It would matter not…" Wrapping her arms tightly around her knees, she kept her posture rigid. "Why have you come then?"

"Luka." Despite Murphy's best effort, his voice was shaky as he turned to face her. "When I'm gone, he's going to need someone to look after him." He swallowed past the lump of grief clogging his throat. "If he returns to the Sky People, I know they'll make sure his needs are met but they won't _love_ him. You know how special he is, Lexa…"

Tightening her fist at her abdomen, Lexa felt illness creep through her that had nothing to do with the concussion she sustained. The weight of her sorrow threatened to crush her; holding back the deluge of tears was almost more than she could physically bear. "I—" Her voice cracked and she looked away, "I will see that Luka is cared for. He will want for nothing."

Murphy's brilliant blue eyes filled with tears as he watched her struggle. Although he ached to ease her pain, he knew that touching her would only make things worse. Instead, he crept toward her until he was on bended knee at her side. "I need it to be you. I want you to be his mother, Lexa." He swallowed hard. "There's no one on this whole damn planet who could ever love him as much as I do…except for you." Hot tears burned down his cheeks as he pled with her, "Please, Lexa. _Please_."

The thought of the darling redheaded child left fatherless and afraid was too much for her to bear. Although the child was not of her womb, Lexa loved him as deeply as if he was. "Yes," Lexa breathed raggedly, "I will claim him and raise him among our people. I will love him as my own. I give you my word, John." She turned her back so Murphy would not see the tears flowing down her cheeks. It would take a moment to compose herself but until then, she had to conceal her pain. But there was no reprieve…

Luka padded out of the bedroom and let out a whimper of pain. He crawled into Lexa's lap and wrapped his arms around her slim body. "Don't be sad, Lexa." He nuzzled her neck, patting her back the way Murphy patted his. "I love you. I don't want you to cry." Unfortunately, his admission of love seemed to have the opposite effect. Lexa's tears fell thicker and hotter and Luka's distress grew. "Murphy, help!"

"Come here, kid," Murphy held an arm out to Luka. With his free arm, he crushed Lexa against his body, with Luka sandwiched between them. She melted against him, her salty tears warm and chilling at the same time. Murphy couldn't fight any longer; he needed to hold her, he needed to comfort them both. "Shhh, sweetheart," He murmured in her ear. "It's going to be fine." Rubbing her back gently, Murphy cradled her until he felt Lexa's breathing start to ease. They remained huddled by the fire, silent and tearful until the pounding of the drums signaled that the council had convened.

Lexa's hands tightened, nails digging into Murphy's chest. It was too late… Murphy seemed to understand. His thumb stroked her cheek, "Put on your war paint, sweetheart. It's time…" Luka protested loudly when Murphy disentangled himself from Lexa's embrace. She remained still for a moment, watching the flames beginning to die down at the hearth. Although she said nothing, Murphy knew exactly what she needed. It would take Lexa a moment to swallow her tears and prepare to face her people.

A chilling rain fell over the camp now as villagers filed out and huddled amongst each other to preserve warmth. The council stood under an awning made of branches and leaves, sheltered from the storm. Murphy tugged a blanket over Luka to shield him from the elements and to try and brace against what was to come. Indra's dour expression seemed even more vile than usual as she took her place behind the Commander's seat. A stout, matronly woman with long blonde braids stood opposite, Murphy assumed that was Ariadne. There were two other young women who he'd never seen before.

"What's going on?" Raven's sharp voice stabbed through Murphy's subconscious. Folding her arms over her chest, her frown deepened. She'd never seen Murphy looking so broken before and it twisted in her stomach. "Murphy?" He moved to turn away from her but Raven was not so easily brushed off. "Hey!" She frowned. "Talk to me…"

"You'll find out soon enough…" Murphy snarled at her. He'd made his peace with Raven over the last few weeks; they weren't friends by any stretch but she'd forgiven him for shooting her in the spine. It was certainly more than he deserved. Thankfully, he didn't have to argue any further with Raven as the sea of Grounders parted to admit Lexa.

Lexa strode to her throne but she did not sit. First, she addressed her people in their native tongue. Her voice echoed throughout the camp as she informed them that there were charges to be read against the outsider, the man they had traded for Lincoln. Indra's face cracked into a brutal smile as Lexa spoke, her malicious spirit shining through. Grounders began to back away from Murphy, their eyes wide and their voices hushed.

Raven was left standing alone beside Murphy, every eye in the village on him. Her entire body tensed and she let out a low growl, "Now would be a good fucking time for you to tell me what's going on."

"John Murphy," Lexa strode to the edge of the podium. It took all the strength in her body not to tremble as her vibrant green eyes met his brilliant blue ones. He did not flinch as she removed the blade from its sheath and closed the distance between them. This time, she spoke in his tongue. "You have been accused of impiety toward your Commander and defiance of our laws…these are serious offenses and, if you are found guilty, punishable by death." Her voice wavered ever so slightly at the word 'death'. Extending the knife, she held it at his throat, "How do you plead?"

Murphy did not flinch. "Guilty."

"Take him away." Lexa turned her back to Murphy. She did not trust her own strength. Tears were already threatening to fall and her heart was wrenched into pieces. "The council will deliberate the terms of his death and reach an agreement. Until then, he is not to be harmed." Her tone and expression left no room for argument as the guard stepped toward Murphy. "The child is under my protection. See that his belongings are brought to my residence."

Luka let out a piercing scream the moment the guards stepped forward. He began to fight and kick as a man removed him from Murphy's arms. Face red and wet with tears, he managed to get free and ran back to Murphy, wrapping both his arms around Murphy's legs. "Noooo!" He screamed. "No, Murphy, no!" He shrieked and wailed.

Murphy could not crumble and he would not fall. He knelt and kissed Luka's temple, "Hey, it's going to be okay." Murphy cradled Luka closely. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Lexa will look after you. I want you to give her all your love and make sure you look after her, okay?" The guards were growing impatient and wrenched Murphy away from the boy. "I have to go. I love you, Luka. I love you so much…" One of the guards jerked Murphy away and he turned, following them to an underground prison.

Lexa bent and pulled the screaming child into her arms. He fought and cried, his cheeks flushed red with anger and exhaustion. There came a point when Luka's cries became so forceful that no sound emanated from him at all. He shook violently in her grasp and his tiny arms wrapped so tightly around her that she felt as if she might choke. If she did, she would deserve it.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" The trance Raven had been in watching that scene unfold suddenly shattered. She was so full of rage that everything Clarke had told her about staying quiet and keeping her head down flew out the window. "You can't kill him! He's one of our people. Clarke will never let it stand!"

"He is one of _my_ people." Lexa faced Raven, her voice dripped with icy venom. "He has broken our law and he must suffer the consequences." She gritted her teeth, "Return to your hut, finish your radio tower…you are of the Sky People and I do not have the authority to punish you for insolence but make no mistake, if you continue to push then you will join Murphy in his execution." Turning on her heel, Lexa carried Luka back to her home. The council would have to wait until tomorrow.

Luka had cried himself sick and retched over and over again. Lexa carried him to her bed and lay beside him, rubbing his back the way she had seen Murphy do many times. The child did not understand laws or reason, he only wanted his father. Sometime in the early afternoon, Luka cried until he had nothing left. The child's eyes closed and his hiccuping breaths mirrored sobs. Even in sleep, he tossed and turned, crying out for Murphy. As the child slept, Lexa allowed her tears to fall once more.

The sun was starting to set when Lexa slipped from the bed. Luka's breathing was soft and evening. She called upon one of the village girls to keep an eye out for Luka while Lexa took care of something. Striding with purpose toward the stronghold where they kept their prisoners, she did not waver as she gave her orders, "Go, take some time with your loved ones. I wish to speak to the prisoner alone and I do not wish to be disturbed. Do I make myself clear?" Both men nodded and scurried away.

Murphy was huddled in the corner of the cell, resting on a pile of leaves. Lexa approached and her teeth gritted in anger at the sight of him. The left side of his face was swollen and bruised and dried blood had crusted beneath his nose. "Who did this to you?" She demanded, outraged that anyone had disobeyed herorders. When he didn't immediately speak, she grasped the side of his face as she knelt beside him, "Who?!"

"I'm just a bit clumsy, sweetheart…" Murphy's voice was hoarse. He forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You are lying!" Lexa accused, gripping his shoulder as she searched him for other injuries.

"Add it to my list of charges." Tugging away from her, Murphy slumped against the wall. The only light in this cell was from a single torch in the corner; it threw shadows over his face, darkening the circles beneath his eyes. "Lexa, why are you here?" Licking his parched lips, he searched her expression for some indication of her intent. After everything that transpired, Murphy wasn't sure why Lexa wasn't staying as far away from him as humanly possible.

Lexa cast her eyes down. "I do not know."

"_Bullshit_."

Shock crossed Lexa's features as she stared at him. She opened her mouth to chastise him for his insolence…but she had already sentenced him to die. What did it matter now if he spoke freely? Lexa licked her lips. "John, I—"

Murphy cut her off swiftly. Hearing her apologies and wishes that things could be different were altogether too painful. She'd already ripped his heart out, there was no use stomping on the shards left behind. "I know, sweetheart. I already know." Lexa faced him once more and she was so beautiful in the firelight that he could've wept again. The last time they made love, he was asleep when she first touched him. Murphy didn't intend to waste the opportunity to relive everything he'd missed. There was no time. If he was going to die, he would die a happy man.

Wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist, he tugged her against him. There was pain in every part of him but none of that mattered now. Pressing his lips to hers, he tangled his fingers in her dark hair. As their passion swelled, he could taste the saltiness of his tears against their lips. "Shh, sweetheart, don't cry…just feel…" Rough fingertips trailed over her body, peeling away the layers she wore. He was determined to explore every inch. When they executed him, he wanted to close his eyes and think of her laid out beneath him. Instead of the tearing of his flesh, he would feel her shudder around him as he entered her. He would ignore the cries of the warriors calling for his demise, focusing solely on the way she cried his name as he flooded her womb. There would be no more pain. There would only be Lexa, the woman he loved, the one who would raise his child, and live to lead her people to greatness. It was all that he wished for her.

Lexa cuddled against Murphy. He rested on the cold concrete floor with her atop him so she would not feel the prickling of leaves and twigs against her skin. The moon burst through the storm clouds, a warm glow enveloping them as it shone through the grates overhead. The hour grew late and Lexa did not want to leave Luka to wake up with a stranger. There were no more tears left between them as she stole one last kiss. Murphy dragged himself to his feet, standing tall as she inched out of the cell and then locked it behind her. "Lexa?"

Turning to face him once more, Lexa licked her lips, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Continuing to move away from the cell, she paused. "I love you too…" Lexa pushed open the door that led to her own prison: a world without the man she loved. Murphy's forgiveness made everything worse. Because of this, her people would see her as a proud leader and a warrior, Indra's misgivings would be silenced, and they could focus on killing the Mountain Men. Murphy would die so Lexa could live…

* * *

><p><strong>*Crickets*<strong>

**Okay who's crying? I know I was writing this... **

**I promise you all there will be a break from the angst. Please review, tumblr, tweet, message me...I really want to know what you're thinking! You're reviews are what make me want to write more of this fic for you! HUGE shoutout to my beta Jo (Justvisting80). She writes EPIC Bellarke fics and lots in the 100 genre. Her current fic Dead Sea is AMAZING. If you need cuddling, go read that piece now. Bellarke snuggling abounds! **

**This is the last chapter of 2014. I really hope you have a beautiful New Years Eve tonight! Be safe! I'll see you in the new year!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	7. Chapter 7

"We should kill him now. Slit him open in the village square and leave him to the animals," Indra snarled, her fists gripped tightly as she addressed the council. They had been at this for hours now and her patience had worn thin a long time ago.

Ariadne shook her head curtly, "Torture is not indicated for his crime, Indra. He is rude and churlish but he has not harmed any one of our people! I do not find it necessary that he should be killed so brutally nor do I see a rush to accomplish the task! The peace we have fostered with the Sky People is still new. Such a display of force against a man who used to be part of their ranks could cause unnecessary strain." Ariadne's warm chestnut eyes remained focused on Lexa and her heart ached for the young woman. Lexa was perched stoicallyon her throne, turning her knife in hand, half-listening to the proceedings. The mother in Ariadne could tell that Lexa had been crying over the fate of the outsider.

Indra liked to dominate council proceedings but this time, Ariadne outwitted her. Ariadne turned her attention to the youngest member of the council and nodded grimly to her, "What say you, Lalita?"

Lalita sat expressionless, her fingernails tapping rhythmically against the table as others talked around her. She shifted and sat straighter once she was spoken to, resting her palms flat against the table. "I believe an example needs to be set. If the Sky People see that we are not willing to follow through in punishing our criminals, they may get bold. Their leader, Clarke, is already quite defiant." Glancing across the table, Indra and Lalita shared a secret smile. "I vote with Indra."

Yelena sighed heavily, knowing that her input would be requested next. Tugging at the edge of her dark braid, she shook her head. "I have seen the outsider in camp. He is kind to the villagers and sweet with his boy. I do not see a reason that his death should be a painful one. His crimes are serious but he should not be made to suffer for them." Shaking her head, Yelena glanced at Lexa once more. "I believe Ariadne is right."

"Then we are at an impasse." Annoyance crept into Indra's voice. "The Commander will break the tie." There was a maliciousness in Indra as she goaded Lexa into taking action, "We must show no mercy! His death must set an example for the Sky People." Slamming her hand on the table, she stood abruptly. "Lexa!"

"Indra, do shut up!" Ariadne chastised, standing to meet Indra's height. Already her hand was on her dagger, ready to settle the dispute with blood if necessary.

Lexa raised a hand to silence them both. "Enough!" She cried. Listening to the group of them debating how to kill her love was infinitely painful; having to make the final decision on how he died was even worse. If she sided with Ariadne, Indra's loyalists would say Lexa was weak and soft; but if she allowed Murphy to be tortured, she would be forced to watch his suffering. Lexa wasn't sure that she could survive such an outcome. A cacophony erupted outside as the one they called Raven stormed into the councilwomen's chambers with the guard close at her heels.

Pliny looked ready to spit nails, "Commander, my apologies. I tried to stop her!" He grabbed for Raven's arm but in one swift move, she slammed her elbow into his nose. Cursing violently, he lunged for Raven again.

Raven stomped on Pliny's foot, scooting out of his reach as he howled and hopped. "I heard everything and I can't believe how shortsighted you people are!" Raven folded her arms over her chest. "We're about to fight a _war_ against the Mountain Men. We need every able-bodied man and woman out there on the battlefield!" She scoffed. "Murphy is a damn good fighter. He's light on his feet, brutal to his enemies…plus, he's not a _complete_ idiot." Raven narrowed her eyes at Lexa, "You're not going to find a better soldier. So why would you kill him _now_ when you need him the most?"

Lexa was so grateful for Raven's presence that she almost couldn't hide her smile. This woman offered a solution Lexa had hardly fathomed. "Raven makes a valid point. John Murphy is a fierce warrior…his skills would be greatly useful in the upcoming war against the Mountain Men." So far, no one had spoken out; nor would it have mattered. Lexa had the final decision. "We will send this man into battle with the others. He will be our first defense." In turn, Lexa would not have to be the one to kill him. Murphy would die a hero in battle and she could sleep at night. "It is settled then. John Murphy's execution will happen on the battlefield."

"And if he survives?" Lalita probed.

"If he survives, we will revisit this later." Lexa's voice did not waver. "My decision has been made."

Indra opened her mouth to argue but Ariadne silenced her with a glare. "The Commander has spoken. This meeting is adjourned," Ariadne barked sharply. Neither Yelena nor Lalita seemed disappointed in the verdict. Indra stormed out, barking orders to her guards as she went. Ariadne ushered the two younger women away, offering them a drink and something to eat before they made the journey back to their villages.

"Pliny, leave us," Lexa waved the angry guardsman out of the hut. She was eager for a moment alone with Raven. Striding back to her throne, Lexa motioned for Raven to make herself comfortable. "Please be seated." Jade eyes swept over Raven's form, pausing at the brace wrapped around her leg. Murphy made no excuses for the men he'd killed…but hurting this young woman was something for which he felt great remorse. Murphy spoke highly of Raven's skill with technology and creative problem solving. Lexa had already seen the latter in action today and was eager to learn more. "That was quite bold…"

"Yeah well, I'm not about to let you disembowel Murphy just because he ran his mouth off." Raven shook her head. "Look, I have more of a reason than anyone to want him dead but this is wrong." She stared Lexa down. "I was there when Murphy brought you back from the woods. I saw how freaked out he was. Lexa, he would _die_ for you!"

"And so he shall," Lexa replied bitterly. "His crimes cannot go unpunished."

Raven scoffed, "What crime is that exactly? Murphy fucking you sideways and you loving every minute of it?" Cocking her hip, Raven refused to back down from the murderous expression in Lexa's eye. "Deny it all your want but the whole ship is made of metal, Lexa. There's an echo…"

Redness flushed Lexa's cheeks as she stomped toward Raven. Wrapping her hand tightly around her dagger, she drewit menacingly. "How dare you!"

"How dare _I_?" Raven fired back. "Do you even realize how seriously fucked this is?" She didn't flinch at the dagger pointed at her chest or the wild look in Lexa's eyes. "Murphy is a fighter. He's always had issues with authority and it got him locked up on the Ark. Coming to earth and having to fight for his life didn't soften him any. You're punishing a man who's living the only way he's ever known!" Raven forged ahead, ready at any moment for Lexa to strike. "Murphy is hardly my favorite person. He's brash and snarky, his temper is short, and he can be a real _dick_ sometimes…but I've seen him with you and Luka. He's in love with you, Lexa."

Lexa sagged, the anger replaced once more with grief. Knotting her hands, she rested them against the flat plane of her abdomen. "You are not wrong. Murphy cares for me and I…I care for him." It was the first time she'd ever admitted it out loud to anyone other than Murphy. Lexa found it oddly cleansing. "I know it may come as a shock…"

Raven chuckled derisively, "You're kidding right? It's obvious that you two are really into each other." She watched the panic spread across Lexa's features. "You told the entire village you were going to raise Luka. Plus, I saw you last night, sneaking down to the place they're holding Murphy." Raven cocked her head slightly, "What I don't get is why you're doing this? Why are you trying to kill someone you're clearly in love with? I don't understand."

"I would not expect you to. You are not one of us." Lexa leaned a hip against the table. She took a moment to compose her thoughts before she addressed Raven again. "There are some who believe I am not strong enough to be the Commander. I sent hundreds of warriors to wipe out a handful of children in the woods and I _failed_…" She shuddered. "The whispers of revolt have become louder as I have attempted to make peace with the Sky People. Indra's supporters are growing in number by the day." Lexa glanced away. "I have to show them that I am in control, that I am a Commander they can have faith in."

"So you're going to kill Murphy to show your people that you're still a heartless bitch?" Raven shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry…that really sucks."

Of all the responses that Lexa expected, a genuine apology was not one of them. "I owe you a debt of gratitude. Your words to the council today have bought Murphy time with his son. He will not die a criminal now. He will die as a warrior in battle." It was the best death she could have offered Murphy. "You are quite clever, Raven of the Sky People."

Raven pushed herself up from the chair, testing her weight on her injured leg before she headed for the door. "Yeah well, I do what I can. If you need something, you need to ask. I'm not one of your people, Lexa, so _use_ me to help yourself and Murphy." Folding her arms over her chest, Raven held Lexa at rapt attention. "I like you. I think you're a great leader…I know for a fact that Indra could never sustain an alliance the way you have." Raven smiled, "I'm on your side."

Lexa inclined her head cordially, "Your support is much appreciated."

Raven simply shrugged. "Don't mention it." She sighed heavily, "I need to get back to work." She was absolutely sure Wick was getting himself into trouble without supervision; she wondered if he tried to muck things up on purpose or if it was a gift. Either way, Wick had been alone for a while. Raven hurried back to the communications hut, ignoring Pliny's angry glare as she went.

Lexa was a moment behind, tempering her gait as she returned to the prison. She descended the stairs with a dangerous fire in her eyes. "A verdict has been reached," She informed the watchmen. "Spread the word that the outsider will live to fight in the war against the Mountain Men." It was damp down here and she shivered against the cold. Concern for Murphy speared through her, especially when he did not stand to greet her. Lexa feared he'd taken ill. "The prisoner will be remanded into my custody. You are free to go." The moment the others were out of sight, Lexa threw open the door to the cell and hurried to where Murphy was sitting. Kneeling beside him, she pulled him tightly into her embrace.

"Hey sweetheart," Murphy whispered into her ear. His throat was parched with thirst and he felt weak with hunger, but none of it mattered when she was in his arms. Resting his forehead against hers, Murphy sighed heavily, "Lexa, what did you do? You know that Indra will use this as an excuse to overthrow you…"

"No," Lexa murmured against his lips. "Raven came before the council and made a strong argument that we need every able bodied man to fight this war. With your skills as a warrior and your knowledge of the Sky People's technology, you are quite necessary." Gingerly, she brushed a strand of his matted hair from his forehead, "At least this will give you time with your son…"

"And with you." With Lexa's assistance, Murphy worked the kinks out of his muscles as he got to his feet. He was fairly sure his ribs had been bruised after the guards took shots at him yesterday and sleeping on a concrete floor was not ideal. Still, Murphy was determined to ignore the pain and hold his head high as he emerged from his cell. No one would see him falter; no one would see him fall. As they walked through the center of the village, Murphy glanced at Lexa, "There's something I need to do." He made an abrupt turn and headed straight for the hut Wick and Raven had commandeered to work on the radio.

Raven was muttering curses under her breath at the console that Wick had screwed up when she saw Murphy headed straight for her. Raven backed away from him, her lips curved into a frown as he stood in front of her. "Christ, Murphy, you smell like a dead animal!" Wick sniggered loudly when Raven gagged.

"If not for you, I would be a dead animal…" Murphy kept his voice level. "I wanted to thank you. What you did today was far more than I deserve, especially from you." He kept his eyes cast down as a sign of respect.

"You aren't going to cry, are you?" Raven groaned loudly, "Ugh, you are, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to cry!" Murphy snarked, but he still felt the corners of his lips curving upward into a smile. Raven had a way about her. Maybe in a different time and different place, they could have been friends. "I'm very grateful."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Don't even _think_ about hugging me. You are going to need a full decontamination shower to even begin to wash that stench off you and I don't want it on my clothes."

Murphy chuckled darkly and grasped her shoulder. "Go float yourself, Raven."

"You're welcome." Raven put her hands on her hips, "Okay, seriously? Get the hell out of here. I have work to do."

Lexa watched the exchange and a pang of jealousy stabbed through her. There was no love lost between Murphy and Raven; Lexa knew that. However they shared an easy camaraderie: Raven playfully pushed Murphy's hand away; in turn, Murphy rolled his eyes but smirked wider than Lexa had ever seen. Lexa wished she could be a part of that; to tease and laugh and banter like the weight of the world was not crushing them. Lexa cleared her throat several times, "We should return. I am sure that Luka is eager to see you."

Murphy had thought of little else during his confinement. "I can't wait to see him…how's he been?" Luka must have suffered in his absence and that fact alone burned in Murphy's gut. It took all his energy to walk at Lexa's side and not run ahead; such a display could be construed as further disrespect and that was the last thing either of them needed.

"In body, he is fine… but he has not spoken a word since yesterday." Lexa kept pace easily with Murphy. Twice he nearly stumbled and guilt stabbed through her. Once he was settled, she would call for food and water to be brought to her. Murphy would need his strength for his training. Pushing open the door to her home, she dismissed the village girl who she had tasked with watching Luka. "Leave us," Lexa commanded, making sure the girl was out of sight before she closed the distance between her and Luka.

Luka was huddled by the fire, absently running his hand over one of the pelts. His hazel eyes widened as big as saucers when he saw Murphy in the doorway. At first he didn't move, as if he was afraid this was all a terrible nightmare. Curling into a tight ball, Luka let out a low whine.

Murphy didn't envy Luka at all. First, the boy had lost his father so brutally and now was forced to deal with the reality of losing his adoptive father. In four short years, Luka had suffered more than most people would in a lifetime. Easing closer, he settled a couple inches away from the boy to give him some space to breathe. "Hey buddy," Murphy smiled grimly. "I've missed you like crazy…" He swallowed hard. "I know that things haven't really gone our way. I've been a terrible father figure…"

Lexa felt sadness bubble in her chest as Luka crawled closer to Murphy, not quite daring to touch him but unable to stay away. Luka let out a mewling cry, "Murphy? Are you going to die?" His bottom lip trembled as he stared into Murphy's soul.

There was a beat of silence. Murphy grasped Luka and lifted him up. A collective sigh of relief passed between the two boys as Luka snuggled into Murphy's shoulder. Luka sucked his thumb into his mouth and buried his face into the crook of his surrogate father's neck. Murphy stroked the back of Luka's hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Luka. Not ever…" Pressing a gentle kiss to Luka's cheek, Murphy wrapped his arms tighter around Luka. "You, me, and Lexa…we're a family and family is _everything_. I love you more than anything. That's all you need to remember. Got it, kid?"

Luka bobbed his head in agreement. "I love you, daddy…" He sucked his thumb into his mouth and cuddled against Murphy's shoulder. Murphy's eyes fluttered closed, accepting the moniker as easily as if the child had been calling him 'daddy' for his whole life. Lexa was right about everything; Luka wasn't his son by blood but he was in every way that counted.

Lexa silently watched the exchange between father and son. It felt wrong to intrude. She gathered some food and water instead, bringing it over to Murphy as an offering of peace. Lexa fully intended to leave the offering and give him privacy but he caught her wrist, motioning for her to sit beside him. A soft smile slid over her features as she settled at his side. Bending to stroke Luka's cheek, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Murphy's lips. Her head lolled onto his shoulder.

The three of them sat there until the fire burned low and Luka was nearly asleep. Lexa slipped Luka from Murphy's grasp and carried him into the bedroom. It gave Murphy an opportunity to bathe and get a little bit to eat and drink. When Murphy returned, Lexa was singing to Luka softly in her native language, rubbing his back. Her lips curved into a smile as Murphy leaned in the doorway, watching the exchange. Lexa didn't move until Luka's breathing was soft and even. Pulling the blankets around the sleeping child, she tiptoed to where the man she loved stood. "You may take the bed tonight. I know you will want to stay close…"

Murphy's arm snaked out, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Stay," He leaned down, capturing her lips sweetly. He eased in beside Luka, the child immediately rolled closer to absorb his warmth. Murphy couldn't help but grin as Lexa moved to the opposite side of the bed and slid in. Sandwiched between his parents, Luka let out a contented sigh and snuggled in. Stealing one last kiss, Murphy brushed a strand of dark hair from Lexa's cheek. "I love you too, you know," He whispered. "I hope you know that. Never forget, Lexa."

Lexa took his words to heart. His hand snaked out and she caught it, their fingers lacing tightly as she absorbed strength for him. "Never, John. No matter what, our love will live on…I swear it on my life."

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all very much. So, I took a break from the soul crushing angst! YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked very hard writing it! <strong>

**Huge credit to my amazing beta JustVisiting80 who was epic and helped me through some writer's block. The epic Ceci also helped and deserves LOTS OF SNUGGLES! **

**Please keep reading and reviewing, if you want more. Your reviews help me get through those times when my muse is suffering. Review, Tumblr, Tweet, Private message, whatever your poison, let me hear your voice! It makes a huge difference!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	8. Chapter 8

Securing a line of communication between the Sky People and the Grounders took far longer than Raven anticipated. With Mount Weather ramping up their efforts to jam all incoming and outgoing signals, it had taken her over a month to find a frequency she trusted. Wick had returned to Camp Jaha shortly thereafter but Raven stayed behind out of necessity. She'd not yet found a single man, woman, or child who had the aptitude to run a machine like this—let alone troubleshoot it if something went wrong. The Grounders had survived without technology for ninety-seven years…what was another decade or two? The only person who could've possibly been able to assist was Murphy and he wasn't exactly in a position to help out right now…

There was no choice but for Raven stay behind. Honestly, though, she didn't mind. Most of the villagers were very friendly and eager to lend a hand if she needed it. Despite her earlier disagreement with Lexa's guard Pliny, he had softened to Raven over time. Lately, he'd taken to bringing her little presents while she worked: scraps of metal, plastic pieces, and even a couple precious stones. Lexa warned Raven than this was a sign of courtship and that she should take care if she was not interested in a relationship with the guardsman. Lexa had been an excellent resource in navigating life in Grounder territory; she and Raven had built a solid foundation of friendship over the last few weeks. They were both strong-willed women and had a lot more in common than either of them anticipated.

Lexa's sharp voice dragged Raven out of her thoughts and she set aside the console she'd been tinkering with all morning.

"Raven…Raven? _RAVEN_!" Lexa's volume steadily increased until she was practically screaming.

Raven rubbed at her temples in a vain attempt to quell the frustration that crept up inside her. Once again, Lexa was hollering into the radio instead of pressing the transmission button. Slipping from her stool, Raven tightened her brace and stomped toward the edge of the village where Lexa was standing. "Lexa, for Christ's sake!" Raven groaned. "You have to press the _button _or the radio will not transmit! I've told you a hundred times!"

"And yet, here you are," Lexa frowned markedly.

"That's not the poi—"

"I am in need of your assistance." Lexa cut Raven off swiftly, unwilling to get into yet another argument about the radio. There were more important matters to be dealt with. Glancing around to make sure none of her people were nearby, she grasped Raven by the arm and hauled her toward the edge of the wood.

There was a wildness in Lexa's green eyes that worried Raven instantly. Despite the aching in her leg and the thick layer of snow underfoot, Raven managed to keep pace. They stopped abruptly, half a klick away from camp in the middle of a copse of trees that appeared to have been used for some kind of blood sacrifice. Skeletons were nailed to trees and crusty brown stains permanently etched into the tree bark. Uneasiness began to churn in Raven's stomach, "Lexa, what's going on?"

Despite the bone-chilling wind that whipped around them, Lexa's cheeks were flushed. Pulling her cloak tighter around herself, she nervously glanced around. "You told me once that I could trust you…" Her heart was pounding against her ribs, as she leaned into Raven. "I need to know if your words are true."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course. Lexa, I _swear_!" Reaching out, she rested her hand on Lexa's shoulder. "You're freaking me out. What the hell happened?"

"I believe I am with child." Lexa blurted, remaining stoic even in the midst of her panic.

Raven's eyes dipped to Lexa's waist and then back up. There was a beat of silence before she dragged a hand through her dark hair. "Did you talk to Nyko yet?"

Lexa shook her head fiercely, "Nyko knows nothing of childbearing. Such matters are handled by the village midwife…" She swallowed past the lump that had lodged in her throat. "But if I were to go to Ariadne, it could compromise my position. I would not be permitted to engage in battle with a babe in my belly. As my second, Indra would temporarily step into the position as Commander. Although her jurisdiction would only apply to acts of war, she could easily use this leverage to overthrow me for good." Everything she'd worked for and everything she'd done could be invalidated by this singular event. Lexa's entire body trembled with fear.

"Shit," Raven cursed bitterly. She plopped down on an old stump, resting her elbows on her knees. "So, what are you going to do then? You can't go to Nyko, you can't go to Ariadne…"

"I need to see _your_ healer. Clarke is the only one who can help…" Lexa pressed.

Raven bit her lip, "I can radio Wick to give him the message…but you have to be aware that if she comes here, she's going to find out about Murphy."

Lexa's eyes widened in shock. "Your Wick has not told her?"

Shifting uncomfortably at Lexa's assumption that Wick was _hers_, Raven shook her head. "Murphy made it very clear that he doesn't want anyone at Camp Jaha to know. He won't risk retaliation against you or the village. Wick understands that and, although he might not agree with what you're doing, he's going to keep his word." Still, it didn't seem like they had much of a choice. Lexa desperately needed help and she couldn't get it from her village. Clarke was their only hope; it couldn't be easy for Lexa to admit that either. Raven softened slightly, "You must be scared out of your mind right now."

Lexa stopped her pacing for a moment to face Raven head on. Scared was not quite the right sentiment, although she definitely felt fear stirring inside of her. There was also grief, uncertainty, and guilt warring with anticipation and excitement. "I am not quite sure how to feel…" She admitted.

"We're about to ride into battle, the man you love has been sentenced to die, you've got a four year old who needs your constant attention, and now you might be pregnant?" Raven shook her head incredulously. "I'm surprised you're still standing." When she glanced back, tears streamed down Lexa's cheeks. Hoisting herself up, Raven hobbled over to Lexa and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll smooth things over with Clarke, okay? We're going to figure this out…" For a long time, Raven simply cradled Lexa while she mourned. Lexa did not wail or sob but Raven could feel her drawing in ragged breaths. "Does Murphy know?"

"No!" Lexa cried hoarsely. "And he cannot. Not until I am sure. Not until—" Choking on her grief again, Lexa flinched painfully.

Raven smoothed Lexa's hair, doing her best to calm her down. Fog wrapped around them, obscuring the path that led toward camp. "We're going to figure this out, okay? I promise." The two of them sat there for a long time until Lexa's hiccuping cries became nothing more than hiccups. "Leave everything to me. Until then, you can't lose control. If it starts to get to be too much, _radio_ me…" Grabbing the radio out of Lexa's bag, she frowned, "You _have_ to press the button, Lexa. Don't forget!"

Wiping her eyes on a handkerchief, Lexa smiled sadly. "I owe you a great debt, Raven. Thank you."

Raven shrugged noncommittally, "What are friends for?" She cast one last comforting smile in her direction before standing up. "I'm going to head back to camp. If anyone asks, I'll tell them you wanted to test the range of the radios." The blank look on Lexa's face was very similar to the one she'd seen on the rest of the villagers' faces; they'd believe anything she said about the radios, true or not. "I'll let you know when I make contact with Wick."

Lexa nodded, "I will be along shortly." She needed a moment to compose herself. The last few weeks had been filled with stress; she'd sent several warriors to the Sky People's camp to help them train for the upcoming war. In the village, preparations were quite similar. Lexa's warriors had been making new arrowheads, blades and spears were being forged by the blacksmiths, and their defenses were tested daily. Those who were too young, old, sick, or frail to go into battle were preparing for the worst cast scenario. If something went wrong, their surviving members would pick up and flee to their sisters in the East. The survivors would build a new home by the sea, far from the Mountain Men.

Although Lexa was grateful to Luna for offering them asylum, she dearly hoped it would not come to that. Were they to leave these woods, Lexa would forever pine for the forest and the verdant shelter it provided; she'd miss the whispering of the wind through the trees, the rustling of leaves, and the scent of dirt and sap enveloping her senses. This was the place in which she wanted to raise her children, wake each morning to embrace, and where she wanted to lay her head when at last she entered eternal slumber.

A sense of calm washed over Lexa as she turned once more toward the village. Her hand rested instinctively over her womb as she walked. There was so much uncertainty in her world…loving Murphy, losing him, becoming a mother to Luka, and finally putting an end to the Mountain Men's reign of terror. The only thing Lexa was absolutely sure of at this moment is that she would stand her ground and fight, no matter what. She owed that to her people, to her family, and to herself.

Crossing the threshold into camp, Lexa caught sight of Murphy and Indra sparring. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Indra was struggling to hold her own against Murphy; it wasn't evident in her dark expression but Indra's posture belied pain and fatigue. There was a moment of panic that rose in her when Indra whirled and Murphy had a clear shot. One flick of his blade and Indra would have bled out within moments. Lexa held her breath, watching as Murphy kneed her in the ribs instead…

A vile smile slid over Indra's features as she collapsed onto the ground, coughing and sputtering. "You have proven yourself well, warrior," Indra sputtered. Reaching up, she caught his glance. "Help me up."

Murphy bent down, grasping her hand. He was unsurprised when she wrenched his arm back and her blade pressed against his Adam's apple. Rolling his eyes, he glanced at Indra over his shoulder. "I already know what you're going to say…"

"And yet you still insist upon opening yourself to attack! I am the enemy, you do not help your enemy." Indra snarled, "Why do you disregard my teaching every time?"

"Because you're _not_ my enemy, Indra. You're the General, Lexa's second in command…and I don't see the point in hurting you." Murphy replied hotly. Indra's grip loosened and he slipped away. "If I _wanted_ to put you down, I would. Make no mistake about that…" He sheathed his weapon before crossing his arms over his chest, "But that's the difference between us. I don't want you dead."

Chuckling darkly, Indra did not lower her weapon. "Then you truly are a fool."

Murphy couldn't say he liked Indra but certainly he respected her; she was a strong fighter and kept a level head in battle. Although Indra had a lot going for her, he understood why Lexa had been tapped as the Commander. Indra's rage simmered below the surface like a volcano waiting to erupt; she was abrasive, unyielding, and wholly unlikeable. Both women were fierce fighters and leaders. But there was simply no compensating for Lexa's inherent wit and charm. "Maybe you're right," He replied curtly. "Are we done?"

Indra stepped toward him until they were toe to toe. Their eyes locked and laughter rumbled in her chest. "I could kill you right now. It would be well within my right…"

"What is it you really want, Indra?" Murphy's words were laced with icy venom. "I've already been sentenced to die. You can stomp on my corpse as you ride victoriously back into the village after beating the Mountain Men." His eyes sparked with rage as he stared her down, "But you won't win. Lexa will still be the Commander and you'll _still_ be riding her coattails. The only person who really suffers because of this is my son. So, congratulations, you'll have accomplished nothing."

"Do you think I have not noticed the way she lusts for you?" Indra scoffed. "I know she spreads her legs for you! An _outsider_!" Growling low in her throat, she never once broke eye contact with Murphy. "Do you deny it?"

Murphy did not flinch in the wake of her scathing anger. "It doesn't matter. Pretty soon, I'll be gone and Lexa's power will be secured. There's nothing you or anyone else can do. She'll be the Commander who not only holds alliances with the Sky People but also rules her people with an iron fist. Lexa will be the heroine while you and your vipers slither back into the hole you crawled out of!"

"You would be a martyr for her?" For once, there was no malice in Indra's voice, only shock. "You'd forfeit your life for her cause?"

"I love her," Murphy replied coolly. "And I would rather spend my final days with Lexa and my son, enjoying what little time I have left instead of standing here arguing with you." He took a bold step back. "Enjoy this power trip while it lasts, Indra. You're fighting a losing battle." As he turned away, he didn't see the look in Indra's eye or the way she took each word he said to heart. Instead, Murphy focused on Luka. He'd promised to take the boy hunting this afternoon. As part of his sentence, he was supposed to be sequestered at dark; this deep into winter, dusk came all too soon.

After picking up Luka from Ariadne's hut, the two boys headed into the forest. Although they didn't catch anything more than a couple rabbits, Luka was ecstatic. He ran only a few feet ahead, always circling back to ensure Murphy was right behind him. In turn, Murphy jogged to keep up with the energetic child and made certain he didn't fall into any traps. They spent several hours on the path, talking about everything and nothing. For a moment, it felt like the old days…

Shadows creeping over the land alerted Murphy to the fact that they needed to head back. Murphy carried Luka piggyback style all the way home, reveling in the quiet moment they'd found this afternoon. Unfortunately, his moment of reprieve was short lived. An uneasiness slammed through Murphy as he stepped over the threshold to find Bellamy chatting with Raven. Setting Luka down, he rested a gentle hand atop Luka's head, "Bring the rabbits to Daya, okay? I'm sure she'll want to prepare them for supper."

"Can I help her cook them?" Luka bounced, "_Please_, daddy?"

"Sure, go on ahead," Murphy smiled. As an afterthought, he added, "Don't get in the way!" Luka was already sprinting away. Murphy made sure that Luka was out of earshot before he stalked over to where Bellamy was standing. "What're you doing here?" He demanded. Raven seemed nervous and he glared at her, wondering why he hadn't been told that Bellamy and Clarke were coming to camp.

Bellamy chuckled, unfazed by Murphy's less than friendly greeting. "Daddy, huh? Looks like you got a promotion." He glanced over at Raven, who appeared to be locked in a silent battle of wills with Murphy. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Bellamy folded his arms across his chest as he glanced between them. "Did I miss something?"

Raven laughed but it came out forced, "Not at all. I'm just really glad you're here…"

"Right," Bellamy replied skeptically. It was clear Murphy wasn't happy to see him; it looked as if Murphy was going to spit nails. "What's your excuse?"

Murphy shrugged off the question easily, "Where's Clarke?"

"Why would you assume Clarke is here?" Bellamy probed.

"You're not one of our warriors and you don't speak for the Sky People. So, the only reason you'd come all the way out here is if Clarke was needed." Murphy knew instinctively that he'd hit the nail on the head. Bellamy was frowning markedly now and his posture was tight and agitated. "Cut the crap, Bellamy. What's going on?"

Raven cleared her throat, "Lexa asked me to radio Clarke. I guess there are a couple things that Nyko needs to be trained on before we ride into battle." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pliny stomping toward them. "Oh shi—"

"Prisoners are required to be inside at dark. You know the rules!" Pliny's voice dripped with malice. "Return to your quarters at once!" It was clear from the expression on his face that he hoped Murphy would refuse to comply; then, he would be justified in using force. Reaching out, Pliny grasped Murphy's upper arm much tighter than was necessary. "Now!"

Bellamy jerked around to stare at the guard, "Prisoner? What the hell is he talking about?"

Murphy raised his hands in surrender, "It's fine. I'm going." This was exactly what he wanted to avoid: a huge scene in the middle of the village. Bellamy was clearly annoyed and his fists were clenched tightly. When he turned again, he was face to face with Clarke. "Hey there, Princess…"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Clarke's eyes sparked with anger. Lexa stood a few feet away, unflinching and unwavering. "There were so many opportunities, Murphy!" Clarke exhaled shakily and turned to Lexa once more, "This won't stand. I'm not going to let them murder you in cold blood!"

"Clarke, you don't even like me." Murphy soothed.

Clarke floundered for a moment. She chewed her bottom lip, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't throw away an alliance because of this," Murphy replied. "I'll be on the front lines when we launch an attack against the Mountain Men. When I give up my life, it'll be protecting everyone in this camp _and_ at yours." A lopsided smile crossed his features. "We don't have to pretend you'll be heartbroken when I'm gone."

"That isn't the point," Clarke argued. Bellamy sensed her distress and moved to her side; instinctively, Clarke reached out and grasped his hand. What could she do to save Murphy when he clearly did not want to be saved? "Lexa told me that she'll care for Luka after…" Clarke couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Murphy softened his gaze, "We don't need to do this, Clarke. I've made my peace with my fate and with what comes after." Pliny's patience was wearing thin and he jerked Murphy forward. Unfortunately, Murphy had been on his best behavior for some time now but stress and discomfort were starting to catch up to him. "I need a minute," Murphy snarled at Pliny. Murphy's fists tightened menacingly, "Back off."

Pliny withdrew his weapon. "The Commander has made the decree. Disobey her ruling and you—"

"And I _what_?" Murphy rounded on him. Cobalt eyes widened in shock as he stared at Pliny's blank expression. A gaping hole now stood where his throat had been and crimson blood poured from the guard's mouth. Time seemed to stop as the perimeter guard blew his horn. It was a very different sound than the one they used for acid fog. This one was high and pitchy, piercing the air sharply. A moment later, gunfire ripped through the air followed by the hazy red fog employed by the Mountain Men.

"Cover your faces!" Clarke screamed, pulling fabric over her mouth and nose as she tried to avoid the noxious gas. Bellamy was dragging her toward the safety of the radio hut and making sure that Raven was out of the line of fire. Murphy went straight for Lexa and ushered her back toward home. On the way, he grabbed Luka and crushed him against his chest as he sprinted for shelter. Slamming the door behind him, he stuffed excess cloth to seal the door. "Damn it!" Murphy snarled. "I knew we waited too long…they're already here…"

"This was a warning. The Mountain Men want us to know they are on to us. They are hoping to scare us away from launching a full scale war…" Lexa closed the distance between them, "They are weak and they are afraid." Luka was glued to her hip, holding tightly to her leg for comfort. Smoothing the child's auburn hair, Lexa smiled. "Fear not, little one, it will be alright." Reaching for the radio at her waist, she pressed the button. "Raven…Raven?"

The crackling of the radio was all Lexa could hear for a moment before Raven's voice came through, "Finally! You learned to use the button!" There was a beat of silence. "Clarke says that we need to radio Camp Jaha now and get the troops mobilized. Mount Weather may have realized we have a radio tower and it won't be long before we won't be secure anymore."

Lexa shared a look with Murphy before she gave the order. In addition to getting the Sky People moving, she also sent warriors to meet the Sky People halfway and scour the woods for stragglers while they were at it. Checking traps and sticking to the shadows was a good way to determine the ways the Mountain Men were moving. Three villagers had perished tonight, Pliny among them…Lexa mourned that loss deeply. These were her people and she was sworn to protect them. More than that, Lexa also realized that tomorrow morning, Murphy would ride into battle. This was their last night together.

Murphy coaxed the fire back to life while he fed Luka some leftover berries, jerky, and roots. Everyone in the village was hunkering down tonight. Final preparations were being made and goodbyes were being said. Lexa was unusually quiet as she floated around the house, collecting weapons and supplies. When Luka started drooping, Murphy carried him into the bedroom and closed the door softly. Only then did he catch Lexa around the waist and bend to kiss her. "It's going to be alright…"

"Nothing is alright…" Lexa rested her head against Murphy's shoulder. "My people are dead, Clarke is angry, and tomorrow you will leave me for good." Sliding her hands up his back, Lexa hugged him tighter. "I am not ready to let you go."

"It's a good thing you don't have to yet…" Murphy cast one last glance toward the bedroom door; it remained firmly closed. He swept Lexa into his arms, carrying her over to the pile of pelts spread out before the fire. "We have tonight, Lexa, let's make the most of it." Kissing down her jaw and then dipping to lick down the sensitive valley of her breasts, he smoothed her dark hair. As Lexa opened herself to him, he felt as if their souls had merged. Their passion eclipsed even the flames of the fire as he poured himself inside her. For a long time after they made love, Murphy and Lexa remained joined. Tomorrow would bring death and destruction and pain, but Murphy didn't care…right now, there was only _this_. And it was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! There is some stuff coming up, people...please keep reading and reviewing, especially if you want more. Fight scenes are always the hardest for me and I'm going to need your feedback to get through.<strong>

**HUGE SHOUTOUT to my awesome beta JustVisiting80 who is seriously the bomb. If you enjoy Bellarke and Murphy and all the awesome the 100 characters, go read her new fic "Dead Sea". It is SO GOOOOOD.**

**Happy Friday!**

**Marina**


	9. Chapter 9

Murphy's eyes and throat were burning as he pushed his way through a wall of thick black smoke. Indra was just ahead of him and he could see she'd fallen to her knees. The world around him radiated with the echoing noise of gunfire, haunting screams, and the clashing of weapons. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he scrambled to get to her in time. Every attempt to holler Indra's name was halted by the poisonous haze swirling in the air. All around them, the world was in chaos. The Mountain was falling…

His hands, chest, and face were covered in sticky crimson blood; Murphy wasn't sure which of it, if any, was his. Right now, he was being fueled by adrenaline alone. The blade in his hand had pierced through more flesh today than he'd ever realized was possible. Twisting, sawing, tearing at flesh…it was sickening and thrilling in equal measure. It no longer mattered that these Mountain Men were humans; they were the enemy and enemies needed to be vanquished.

It was chilly in the gully where the village lay but here on the Mountain it was twice as bad. Winds blew from the North, it felt as if the air tore right though him. Thankfully, it hadn't snowed since they began their journey but there was a heavy ice that had accumulated over what remained from the last storm. Every step was treacherous. And yet, Murphy continued to fight unflinchingly for the people he loved the most: Luka and Lexa, of course, but also for Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, Indra…for Pliny, and every other person who had been lost in pursuit of the greater good; for Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller, and their people left inside this godforsaken fortress.

At any moment a bullet, acid fog, perhaps a knife to the gut, or falling over the edge of the cliffs could end Murphy's life. He was acutely aware that every breath he took could easily be his last. All too many of their ranks had already perished on the battlefield. Perhaps it was the reason that John Murphy's life kept flashing before his eyes. He'd fought his way through the heartache and pain of his father getting floated, his mother's death, being sentenced to die, and the way he'd hardened himself; there was his hanging, subsequent torture by the Grounders, killing Connor and Miles, nearly doing the same to Bellamy. All those things weighed on his soul, but none as heavily as what was to come…

Three days ago, Murphy packed his bag and prepared to leave the only place he'd ever wanted to call home. He hadn't slept…he couldn't bear to miss a moment with his family. Once Luka was in bed, he and Lexa made love by the fire until they were both too exhausted to continue. Murphy carried her to bed and cuddled with Luka, memorizing the child's face and breathing pattern. He smoothed Luka's auburn hair, silently praying that the child wouldn't grow up to be like him; already the kid had an advantage since Lexa would be raising him. Murphy pictured their happy lives together until the wee hours of morning. Just before Murphy left, he whispered soft goodbyes and kissed Luka's forehead, just as his father had done for him. Wrapping his arms around Lexa's waist, Murphy held her tightly until he could practically hear Indra breathing through the door. Lexa would not be on the front lines of battle, but remain a safe distance behind to give orders and protect the village. This would be the last time he saw her gorgeous face in this life. As he slipped out, he whispered softly in her ear, _"Until we meet again." _With that, he was gone.

The first hours of the battle were quiet…too quiet. Acid fog struck hard and Murphy barely made it into a cave with Indra and their warriors. Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia holed up a little further down the path in a parking garage the Blake siblings had found during the last storm. There was little any of them could do except to rest up for the fight. They were powerless against the fog. That day, all of the fighting had been between agitated warriors in close quarters. Murphy would have loved to say that all of the casualties were a result of the fog… but Indra's temper was short and tensions ran high. One particularly cocky warrior had irritated her beyond good sense and she'd slain him right there as a reminder to everyone who was in charge. When their people finally emerged from the cave early the next morning, it was clear that their numbers had dwindled but it was not as bad as Murphy anticipated. Grounders and Sky People alike emerged from their hiding places and marched toward Mount Weather with renewed fervor.

Clarke won the second battle. Ten klicks south of the entry point, they were ambushed by a handful of Mountain Men in body suits and gas masks. Each one carried an automatic rifle, a taser, and handheld explosives in spades. Although the Mountain Men's numbers were few, they had far superior technology and weapons. It was Clarke who hollered at the warriors to aim for the masks and find ways to penetrate armor wherever possible. Murphy stopped trying to strong-arm the masked man scuffling with him. Instead, Murphy yanked away the gas mask and watched in horror as the man's skin turned an ugly purplish color and he erupted in blisters and sores. Murphy had never seen a man burn in the air but there it was…Lexa had told him these people were weak but he knew firsthand what she meant now. In a matter of minutes, all five of the Mountain Men's soldiers were dead.

Darkness descended quickly over the land. Although the Grounders and Sky People sought refuge in a tunnel that Indra knew well, nobody slept…least of all Murphy. People milled around, chatting quietly and sharing rations. Indra stood at the helm, preparing a plan of attack with the Commander via the radios. Indra and Lexa spoke solely in their native tongue, a language unknown to the Mountain Men. Murphy had picked up a bit here or there; although Lexa's voice was sharp and forceful as she gave commands, he could hear the weariness behind it. He ached to take the radio from Indra and order Lexa to get some rest and to make sure that Luka was alright. Instead, Murphy gripped his knife tightly and tried to ignore his baser impulses. He had to stay strong. He had to push through. This was his mission; he'd accepted his fate. Even in the darkness, he could tell Indra was staring at him…and he found the strength not to care.

The grey light of morning signaled the resurgence of their war. The worst part was that the harder Murphy fought, the more he wanted to wanted to be there for Luka and teach him to be a man. He wanted to stop hiding his love for Lexa and make her his wife—or whatever the Grounder equivalent of that was. The injustice of it all burned a hole through him. In a flash, Murphy's anger returned, swirling like a vortex inside of him and the viciousness increased a hundredfold. As they stormed up the Mountain, Murphy fought with so much fire in his heart that even Indra was impressed.

It seemed, for a time, that they would be met with very little resistance…the soldiers on the ground were easily felled. And then suddenly, the mountain seemed to erupt in flames. Fire broke out and the dry, hollow, dead trees caught like wildfire. Bombs were going off left and right; mines beneath their feet were triggered by pressure. One had gone off just a few feet away from him, leaving Murphy's ears ringing. Up ahead, he could see that Indra had been struck by a bullet. Fighting his way through the flame, he coughed and choked. Somewhere in the periphery of his vision, Murphy saw it happening in slow motion…

A few feet ahead of Indra was a soldier, reloading his gun. Although the man's face was obscured by his gear, Murphy knew he was looking straight at her. Indra knew it too, her face molded into a mask of pain and fury, mingled with the acceptance that she would have a good death. Despite the burning in his lungs, Murphy wrapped his hand tightly around his weapon and he dashed toward Indra's would-be assailant. Storming past her, he darted up the steep incline with his knife raised high.

The first bullet winged his shoulder, tearing the flesh and causing hot blood to trickle down his arm… Murphy was momentarily stunned but it didn't stop him from advancing. Rearing back, he stabbed his blade deep into the neck of the Mountain Man. Tearing the mask off the monster's face, Murphy watched blood trickle from the side of the man's mouth as the life drained out of his steely grey eyes. As soon as the man was dead, Murphy turned to attend to Indra. A second shot rang out from further up the mountain and slammed through Murphy's back. The bullet erupted through his abdomen and lodged itself in the bark of the tree behind him. Murphy's entire body twisted and if not for the tree holding him up, he wouldn't have been able to maintain his balance. Adrenaline was still fueling his every move. Murphy grabbed the gun off the soldier and fired back, ripping apart the Mountain Man who had shot him. The man fell in a twisted heap of limbs, full of lead.

The effects of the bullet wound happened both quickly and slowly. Murphy no longer knew how time progressed. The downy white snow beneath him was stained red with his blood and everything around him appeared oddly distorted. Shockingly, it didn't hurt. In fact, Murphy felt absolutely nothing. Drawing in a shaky breath, he began to sway. His vision blurred at the edges, his heartbeat slowed in his chest as he slumped to his knees. The icy coldness of snow beneath him was a welcome relief from the exertion of fighting. Cobalt eyes glassy with exhaustion shuddered, then fell as he gave himself over to the Earth.

No longer was there a ringing in Murphy's ears from the bombs, or the thunderous machine gun fire, or the clamor of voices echoing through the desolate peaks and valleys of the mountain. All John Murphy could hear was the whisper in the wind and the memory of Lexa telling him how much she loved him…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERRRR <strong>

**I know this chapter is a tad shorter than the rest but it was really important that I pause here... what's going to happen? Is Murphy going to pull through? If he does, what will that mean? Your reviews mean the world to me. Let me know what you thought. The amount of reviews I get will determine how quickly you get the next chapter! I want to hear your voices!**

**I'm sorry I'm an evil B...but I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	10. Chapter 10

John Murphy was in hell.

Every cell in his body was on fire. Searing pain radiated from his abdomen and back and thundered all the way up to his head; the horrible throbbing kept time with his rapid, fluttering heartbeat. Somewhere in his hazy state of unconsciousness, Murphy could hear a cacophony of voices arguing in English and Trigedasleng alike; yet the more he tried to focus on the words, the worse the pain became. It was no use. Murphy couldn't stop the harsh moan that passed his dry, cracked lips. Just beyond his grasp, the world around him turned while his life hung in the balance.

"What have you done?" Lexa hissed, her chest heaving with emotion. Only ten minutes ago she had stormed into the medical ward they'd commandeered deep within the belly of the Mountain. Many were sick or wounded, Sky People and Grounders alike, and it was her duty to make sure they were being cared for properly. Back in the cells where her people had been taken as prisoners, the Reapers had been rounded up and contained until they could be assisted through their transitions. Nearly all of the Mountain Men had perished; as soon as the doors to the facility were opened, they burned and fell where they lay. Those Mountain Men who survived were being kept in a separate wing. Lexa wanted them slaughtered but Clarke pled for their clemency—at least until their loyalties could be determined. For now, Lexa would defer to Clarke…but she made it clear that she could not promise to let these killers go free.

To distract her, Clarke and her council led Lexa down to where the injured were being held. The medical unit had been split in two with men on one side, women on the other. Drapes had been put up where they could find them in an attempt to preserve everyone's modesty. Of course, there were a few exceptions to the rule…Indra, for example, vehemently refused to leave Murphy's side and had claimed the bed beside his so she could constantly keep watch over him.

When Murphy was first injured, Indra left him beneath that gnarled oak tree to die. The guilt nearly consumed her but she was needed in order to infiltrate the Mountain. Her mission was clear and her loyalties to her people came first. Although Indra's injuries were painful, they were not life threatening. She'd been winged by several bullets, including a particularly nasty shot that had taken a chunk out of her thigh. Because of Murphy's sacrifice, she was able to lead their people to victory and overtake the men who had hunted and killed their people for so long. A lifetime of fear and violence came to an end when they tore open the thick doors and the Mountain finally fell.

After the smoke cleared, Indra returned to where she had left John Murphy's corpse. It was only right that his body be returned to the woman and child he loved…but to Indra's great surprise, he still breathed. She took action immediately and carried his limp body up the steep incline to the medical facility governed by Clarke. _"Heal him,"_ She demanded and did not back down until Murphy was resting on a cot and being cared for by Clarke herself. The frigid temperatures coupled with the angle that Murphy had fallen applied the perfect pressure to the wound; it allowed him to live despite the crippling injuries he'd sustained. Clarke cleaned the wounds and cauterized them the way Lincoln had taught her long ago. The blood loss was significant but with the Mountain Men's expansive dialysis system, there were plenty of donors and supplies to go around.

Once Clarke had stabilized Murphy, Indra insisted on seeing to his care personally. She changed his bandages, mopped his brow, and spoon fed him small sips of water. Over a week went by and Murphy remained comatose as Lexa secured the village. When finally the Commander arrived at the Mountain, Indra was neither surprised nor perturbed when Lexa's reaction was one of anger.

The Commander's rage knew no bounds as she stood over Murphy's bed, watching him suffer. "Speak!" Lexa's voice was hoarse from screaming. It was so silent in the medical wing now that only the sound of hearts beating could be heard. "This man has been sentenced to die. Why have you brought him here? Why would you save him? So he can be executed by _my_ hand, Indra of the Forest Dwellers?" Murphy was pale as death and moaned in agony as his body shivered and contorted from his fever. Clarke informed Lexa that if Murphy's fever broke, he would likely live…otherwise, he would succumb to his injuries within a day. Seeing him like this was too much for Lexa to bear. Her hands rested over her womb in a vain attempt to hold her soul inside her body; it felt as if it were being torn out and dragged into the abyss.

Clarke, Bellamy, Wick, Lincoln, and Octavia formed a ring around Murphy's bed in an attempt to shield Indra and Lexa from the rest of the room. However, there was no tempering the sound of their voices. Lexa continued to demand answers but Indra had not yet spoken; her jaw was set and her dark eyes were locked on Lexa's vibrant green ones. Clarke was well aware that neither of them was going to back down. It was time for her to step up. "Listen," Clarke felt Bellamy grip her hand and he silently begged her to stay out of it; but she couldn't, not this time. "Lexa, I know that you and Murphy have had your differences. I know that your council sat down and decided that his crimes were to be punished by death. But so much has changed since then…" Clarke inched closer, "Look around. It's not _your_ people and _my_ people anymore. We've made alliances…but more than that, we've built friendships and relationships. I—"

"Be _silent_, Clarke of the Sky People!" Indra ground out. Listening to the blonde healer's incessant yammering finally snapped Indra out of her daze. Things _had_ changed, and it was time she set everything to rights once and for all. Pushing herself up from the cot beside Murphy's, Indra stood to her full height. "Commander, I have judged this man too harshly…" She reached for the dagger at her waist and removed it from its sheath. Holding the hilt of the blade out to Lexa, Indra bowed her head in deference. "I know that it is not my place…but I ask you, _please_, pardon his crimes."

Lexa's heart came to a shuddering stop before kicking into a galloping pace. Indra now humbled herself in Murphy's defense; the woman who had demanded he be gutted in the square now begged for his life. Indra was even willing to give up her seat on the council for it… How had this happened? What fates had smiled upon them today? Lexa exhaled sharply, "_Why_, Indra?"

Indra faltered, "I have seen many warriors fight and die for their cause. Yet I have never encountered a warrior so brave." Shame washed over her and scorched her cheeks. "I was the one who demanded his torture and death yet he ceaselessly fought to preserve my life." She swallowed, "In watching him in battle, I have seen the error in my ways, Commander. John Murphy is _not_ an outsider…he is my brethren."

It was Lincoln who appeared to be the most shaken by Indra's confession. Lexa stood ramrod straight and unflinching while Indra's breathing slowed. Octavia glanced at him with a look of concern on her face and Lincoln bent to her ear. "Indra has accepted Murphy as her blood and as a member of her family. As the kin of a Forest Dweller, he is free to fight, to build a home, and to marry within our clan."

Steeling herself against the tears shimmering in her eyes, Lexa raised her palm to Indra. "Put away your weapon. You will not be judged, Indra." Glancing down at Murphy's listless form, she raised her voice once more, "John Murphy of the Forest Dwellers is heretofore pardoned of all his crimes. When…if…he returns to our village, he will be revered as a warrior and hero in the Battle of the Mountain. No woman shall judge him for what he has done. The slate is wiped clean." Just like that, Murphy was no longer a prisoner.

Indra broke through the circle to inform their people of Lexa's decree. Wick, Octavia, and Lincoln followed suit, tending to others who needed assistance or care. Bellamy and Clarke moved a safe distance away, whispering quietly to one another as they watched Lexa fall to her knees at Murphy's bedside. Tears fell thick and hot as Lexa smoothed the sweat-soaked hair from Murphy's forehead and pressed a tender kiss to his temple. Bending to his ear, Lexa closed her eyes, "You are a free man now…please, my love, do not enter your eternal rest. Stay with me," She begged. "I cannot survive without you."

Hours passed in rapid succession. Lexa's back ached and there was a terrible cramp in her side, but she remained by his bedside, ever vigilant. She took over the jobs that Indra had been doing in her absence, pressing cool cloths to Murphy's forehead and pulse points, moistening his lips and mouth with a simple swab, and making sure his bandages did not need to be changed. It was nearly midnight when Bellamy settled beside her, his voice soft but insistent, "Lexa, you need to rest…"

"No," Her voice was small and hoarse. Lexa kept her back to Bellamy as she gripped tightly to Murphy's hand. "I will not abandon him again." Grasping the small cup of water at the bedside, she mopped Murphy's brow one more. It was only right that she cared for him in sickness, it was her fault he was here in the first place. When Bellamy did not immediately leave, Lexa gritted her teeth. "You have heard my decree, Bellamy. Leave us."

"You're not my Commander," Bellamy reminded her gently. "Everyone else is afraid of you…so I guess it's going to fall to me." He frowned deeply, "You've travelled days to get here and you're clearly exhausted. If you get sick because you're run down, you won't be any good to Murphy _or_ your people. So, you're going to sleep whether you like it or not." Bellamy narrowed his eyes. "Clarke put fresh linens on the cot right next to Murphy's, so it's all yours. I promise you, I'll keep watch over him while you sleep. If anything happens, I'll wake you up."

Lexa was silent for a long time. Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot from holding her tears back, her chest ached, and her feet had long ago gone numb from kneeling. "It is my duty to care for him. I must keep vigil. There is no alternative…"

"Because you owe him?"

"Because I _love_ him…" Lexa gripped tighter to Murphy's hand. "This man has suffered infinite cruelty at my hands. I sentenced him to die and I did not protect him against the violence when I could have…if he draws his final breath tonight and I am not at his side, I—" She rested her forehead against Murphy's forearm, unable to force herself to finish that sentence. Vaguely she was aware of Bellamy kneeling beside and she shrank back, "Do not touch me!" She snarled. "I do not deserve your comfort or your pity… I am the author of my own grief." Lexa shook her head sorrowfully. "I should take my dagger and carve out my heart!"

"That seems a little dramatic…"

Murphy's shaky, sarcastic voice shook Lexa to her core and she scrambled to sit straight. Staring into his half-glazed, watery cobalt eyes, a harsh sob tore through her. "_John_…"

Grunting in discomfort, Murphy tried to sit up but found that he was entirely too weak to do so. Pain seared through him and the intensity of it nearly caused him to pass out again. It was only through sheer force of will that he managed to maintain consciousness. "Lexa, damn it…" He caught her chin and held her gaze. "Don't cry, sweetheart." Using every ounce of strength in his body, he reached over and rested his hand on her shoulder; his fingers curled in her wild, curly hair. He ached to pull her into her arms and kiss her until she was breathless not from sadness but from pleasure. Unfortunately at the moment, he was powerless…it was infuriating. "_Please_…"

The softness in Murphy's voice and his pleas only made Lexa cry harder. Her body convulsed as she tried to stem the flow of tears. "I—" She could only utter syllables and unintelligible phrases yet Murphy understood completely. His thumb stroked her cheek, brushing away the tears that fell. Somewhere in the depth of her despair, Lexa found the strength to smile. Murphy's color was infinitely better; sometime in the last few hours, his fever had broken. Reaching for the small cup at bedside, Lexa cradled Murphy's head as she offered him a few sips of water.

The coolness of the liquid against his parched throat was exquisite. Twisting his finger around a loose curl, Murphy's eyelids began to flutter. "What's in the past is in the past…" Every word sapped a little more of Murphy's energy and it took everything he had to push through it, "I love you, Lexa. Nothing will ever change that." His vision had begun to blur again and he braced himself against the spinning of the room. "Luka?"

"Our son thrives," Lexa's lips curved into a smile. "I have tasked Raven with looking after him in our absence. I fear that she will spoil him terribly. They are fast friends." Although Lexa wanted to regale him with stories of Luka and how well the village had managed with he and Indra at the front lines, it was cruel to keep Murphy from sleep. In order to heal himself, he would need plenty of rest. "Hush now," She murmured. "I will be here when you wake." Bending one more, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Remember as you slumber that I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," Murphy murmured. In his final moments of lucidity, Murphy glanced at Bellamy. "Make sure that she rests too. If I wake up and she's not in perfect health, I'm going to kick your ass…"

Bellamy snorted sarcastically, though the mirth in his voice could not be contained. "I'd like to see you try." He chuckled. "I'll look after your woman but after you get better, I have a bone to pick with you. Tell you what, I'll give you a fair shot after you get back on your feet."

"Deal…" Within moments, Murphy's eyes closed tightly and he was once again in a deep, restful sleep.

Lexa pulled herself up from the floor at Murphy's bedside, wincing at the soreness that stabbed through her. Taking several hesitant steps, Lexa felt her body begin to pitch forward. Clarke jogged over, wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist. They shared a smile as Clarke helped Lexa to the cot next to Murphy's. "Are you alright?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "How are you feeling?"

Bellamy frowned deeply and interrupted the moment between the two leaders. "You're supposed to be _napping_, princess." Clarke had been running herself ragged for days; she hardly slept, he'd practically force fed her a nutrition bar earlier, and she still fought him. His aggravation only grew when Clarke insisted on giving Lexa a full checkup instead of doing what he asked.

Clarke could deal with Bellamy's incessant hovering most of the time…but this was not one of them. Hands on her hips, she whirled to face him. "For your information, Bellamy, I slept for two hours. I'm fine," She scoffed. "Do yourself a favor and see if my mom needs help with anything."

"Oh_ two hours_," Bellamy parroted, "Why didn't you _say_ so?" Arms folded over his chest, he stepped toward her. "Let Nyko look her over. He's _their_ healer."

"No!" Clarke fired back, "This is a private matter—"

Bellamy stood toe to toe with Clarke and refused to back down. "There are no private matters here, Clarke. Look around! There are people in every bed. There's no reason that Nyko can't—"

"I am _not_ with child," Lexa interrupted, her hands resting over the flat plane of her belly for emphasis. Shortly after Murphy left for Mount Weather, she knew for certain that his babe did not grow within her. There were equal parts relief and disappointment in that… though now that everything had unfolded as it had, it was a blessing in disguise. There would be time yet to expand their family when they were more settled and their union was sealed. Lexa smiled softly, "I am quite well, Clarke. You should listen to your mate."

A smugness crossed Bellamy's features, "Yeah, princess, listen to your _mate_."

Clarke visibly sagged with relief. Lexa had been so terrified that a pregnancy in the midst of battle could mean her undoing. Bellamy's attitude, however, was quite irritating. Annoyance mingled with relief, tinged with the fuzziness due to extreme fatigue was making Clarke a little weak. "This is a good thing. I don't think I could have dealt with two pregnancies…"

"Yeah, I—" Bellamy suddenly stopped short, his heart falling into his stomach. "_Two_?" Instantly, Bellamy began to hyperventilate. "Are you—"

"No!" Clarke gasped. "No, I…" Her blue eyes flicked over toward where Lincoln and Octavia were keeping watch. "Bellamy, hold on a second!"

All the color drained from Bellamy's face as he reeled around to stare at his baby sister. His expression darkened a hundredfold. "I'm going to kill her…_and_ him! I am going to kill both of them!" Stomping away with Clarke hot on his heels, Bellamy finally gave Lexa and Murphy some space.

Once the feeling returned to her body, Lexa refilled the water in Murphy's cup and got one of her own. Pulling her cot as close as she could to her love, she reached out and grasped his hand. John Murphy was her mate for life, her partner, and her husband. Come hell or high water, famine, hail, or fire…Lexa would never leave his side again.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I forgiven?<strong>

**_Please_?**

**I love you all. You are so amazing and your reviews fueled me to write this massive chapter for you. HUGE SHOUTOUT to my beta Jo (who writes SO MUCH amazing the 100 fanfic). Check her out! Justvisiting80! Go now! Please review, it really helps me and validates how HARD I work on these fics for you. Coming up next...THE FINAL CHAPTER OF WALKING THROUGH FIRE! YAY!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	11. Epilogue

**_One Year Later_**

Luka pounced into Murphy's arms and hugged him tightly. Half a second later, Luka was wiggling out of his father's grasp. He excitedly waved his crowning achievement as he babbled happily. Luka explained that this particular rendering was of the biggest pig that they were going to eat at the festival this afternoon. It was only after significant cajoling—since Murphy could not see the artwork when Luka was moving it all over—that Luka handed over a small drawing on a bit of canvas. "Clarke taught me how to do art. What do you think, daddy? Do you like it?"

Murphy's heart swelled with pride, "It's amazing, kiddo. I can't wait to show mama later." Ruffling Luka's hair teasingly, Murphy placed the drawing among a growing pile of items that the child had made over the last few months. There would be time to go through it in more depth later, but there were more important tasks to accomplish today. Murphy couldn't be happier with how well Luka had settled into life in the village. The boy attended lessons each morning with Nyko, Ariadne, Indra, and the elders learning herbal remedies, hunting, plants that were safe to eat and to make medicine from, first aid and how to treat wounds, knife skills, and the history of their people. Luka enjoyed his schooling and was eager to learn everything he could; but there would be no studying today. Each and every member of their tribe was engaged in preparations for the party.

Clarke and the Sky People had moved their base of operations into Mount Weather shortly after the Mountain Men vacated it. No longer were resources and supplies hoarded and protected by guns. Once they'd secured the base, all of the doors into the Mountain had been opened and people came and went as they pleased. Large gardens had been planted in the fertile soil and livestock had been rounded up and their herds were growing by the day. Raven had even found a way to optimize hydroelectrics to provide electricity to the entire area. That wasn't to say that the Grounders wished to use it…they were quite settled in their ways. It would take some time before they adjusted to all the technology the Sky People offered them.

Today's feast, for example, was being prepared over roaring fire pits in the center of the square. Several pigs had been slaughtered and strung up to roast, roots and vegetables were harvested for salads and side dishes, and berries were collected for dessert. The delightful smell of tender pork wafted throughout the camp, mingling with the freshness of pine, and the heaviness of moisture in the air. Lexa had spared nothing for this event and Murphy was damn impressed. Boughs of holly had been collected and strung up with pinecones, bits of broken mirrors, and scavenged scrap metal. The children collected acorns and strung them together to make a festive garland. Raven had even sent Monty and Jasper to install lamps to light the pathway to the village. Although Lexa was hesitant to allow it, even she admitted it was nice to be able to see the pathway to the village more clearly.

Speaking of Lexa, Murphy had not seen her all morning. Shortly before dawn, she leaned over and kissed him hurriedly on the lips before she slipped from the bed. Since she chose not to wake him, he'd simply rolled over and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He assumed she was overseeing the festivities; he didn't know she was missing until Indra mentioned all the preparations had been delegated to Lalita and Yelena. It wasn't until midday he realized she'd left the village entirely.

Now that the pathways and roads had been cleared and a bridge had been rebuilt over the river, Mount Weather was easily accessible. It was only a few hours' walk using the mines. Lexa entered the village gates ahead of Clarke and Bellamy, leading the horde of Sky People to mingle as she returned to check on the festivities. Sky People and Grounders alike laughed and caroused with one another. Monty passed around cups of his special 'vintage' moonshine he'd bottled to serve a year after Mount Weather fell.

Murphy pushed through the crowd, his arms catching Lexa around the waist. He dropped a tender kiss to the curve of her neck. "Where'd you go this morning? I was looking everywhere for you…"

Grinning broadly, Lexa relaxed against him and reveled in the warmth of him. "I needed to discuss something with Clarke this morning. I did not wish to wake you, you were snoring quite soundly," She replied mirthfully.

"I don't snore," Murphy huffed.

"I do not fear the wolves for I know they will be frightened by your beastly noises," Lexa quipped. She spun to face him and laughed at the sour expression that crossed his features. Leaning in, she kissed him sweetly until she could feel his lips begin to curve into a smile again. "I must go. I need to ensure that all is taken care of here. I will see you at the feast!" With a quick squeeze of his arm and a soft kiss pressed to his cheek, she hurried away.

"I love you," Murphy called after Lexa as she slipped into the crowd. For a quick moment, she turned toward him and she mouthed that she loved him in Trigedasleng. He'd learned their language quickly and found that it wasn't as different from his native tongue as he originally thought. Glancing around, Murphy made sure to keep a watchful eye on Luka. He chuckled when he found his son regaling a group of lovely young ladies with the stories of the Mountain and his father's bravery. Murphy was often shocked at how alike the two of them were, even though they didn't share the same blood. Several women had been assigned to keep an eye out for the children and Murphy knew they'd be in good hands. He decided to greet their newest guests personally…

Murphy first caught sight of Raven hobbling through the front gates with Wick at her side. Then she paused, her mouth quickly seeking that of her on-again-off-again engineer boyfriend. As usual, Raven and Wick were making a late entrance…and Murphy knew for damn sure their tardiness had nothing to do with her leg—although that was the excuse they always used. "Took the long way around, huh?" He teased and picked a leaf out of Raven's hair despite her batting his hand away.

Wick nodded emphatically and made some very telling facial expressions…until Raven elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over. "Hey!" Wick pouted, rubbing his side. She rolled her eyes and pushed Wick away. She licked her lips, "This is some party. Lexa really went all out." One of the Grounders walked by with a tray of moonshine and Raven eagerly grabbed one. Draping her arm over Murphy's shoulders, she smiled knowingly, "So…where's the Commander?"

"Off making sure that today goes off without a hitch," Murphy affectionately plucked her arm off and dropped it to her side. "She's been planning this thing for months." He snorted, "I swear she put more effort into this than our binding ceremony." It had taken Murphy a long while to recover and Lexa threw her energy into nursing him back to health. Raven brought Luka to the mountain so the little family could be together and it was there that they had bound their lives in marriage. In Murphy's eyes, this festival was as much a celebration of their anniversary as it was a remembrance of the war against the Mountain Men. "Things looked pretty cozy with our resident engineer. What do you think,Ms. Reyes, are you next in line to wed your Prince Charming?"

Raven downed the rest of her moonshine. "If you think you're Lexa's Prince Charming, I have some bad news for you…" She snorted. Still, she sighed as she watched the blonde buffoon joking and laughing with all he met. "I don't know…I still don't know if it's serious."

"Raven," Murphy rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "You're not fooling anyone, least of all me."

"There's nothing wrong with taking things slow," Raven replied curtly. "We have time now. We don't have to rush. With the Mountain Men gone and the alliance between our people strong, things are actually going well for once in our lives. We're safe." She nudged Murphy again, "That's thanks to you."

Murphy brushed her compliment off with an irritable shrug. "It was your radio that saved our asses and your friendship with Lexa helped keep the peace. If anyone gets to be the heroine in this story, it's you." He didn't feel like the hero that people made him out to be; it was uncomfortable. Murphy had come a long way in the last year but he was no saint. Raven had that look in her eye like she was going to argue, so Murphy distracted her instead. "Hey, don't look now but your boyfriend is aggravating Indra again…"

Pivoting on her good leg, Raven groaned as she caught sight of Wick trying to chat the fierce warrior up. "Good call, I'll see you around." She took off before Indra tried to gut Wick for his good natured—albeit incredibly irritating—shenanigans.

The heavy tone of the bell tolled through the village, signaling that the feast had officially begun. People milled toward the benches and tables that had been set up in the square. Octavia was already seated, grinning happily as she rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder. The proud young mother couldn't help but gaze adoringly at the son she had given birth to just four months ago. After much debate, Octavia and Lincoln decided to call the child Julius; the name suited him perfectly. There was no questioning that Octavia was fiercely protective of her little boy but Clarke was so enamored of the child that O didn't mind handing the baby off for a while. Not to mention, it gave O a very rare moment to enjoy some alone time with her husband. Clarke and Bellamy huddled together at the long table in the front, reserved for councilwomen, heroines, and their loved ones. The two of them cooed over the baby and stole kisses whenever they thought no one was looking.

Murphy made his way through the crowd, watching Luka as he went. He was glad to see Lexa had already settled into her seat and was sipping from a wooden goblet. As he slipped into the seat beside hers, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She tasted of ginger and mint, a delightful combination of spices. If they had another moment, Murphy would have loved to explore the taste of her in more depth. Unfortunately, those hopes were dashed when Lexa stood up. Her voice rose above the thunderous roar of noise all around her. Within moments, a hush fell over the crowd.

Lexa's hands were neatly folded as she addressed the people who had gathered here. "Today, we celebrate the anniversary of the Battle of the Mountain. On this day, one year ago, we marched upon our enemies and we were victorious." She paused as an eruption of joyous shouts and cries filled the air. A smile slid over her lips and she raised her palms to silence the masses. "Although we vanquished the Mountain Men, many of our own were lost on that day…" She paused, motioning to the young boy she had come to love has her own child.

Luka's hands were shaking as he plodded toward the front of the table. Clutched in his small hands was a list of those who had perished during the war. Murphy's eyebrows rose in surprise as the child began to read; so, this was what Lexa and Luka had been working on in secret. As his small voice rang out in remembrance of those who had died, the air grew thick with tension. "Anya—General of the Forest Dwellers, Nathan Miller of the Sky People, Pliny—guard of The Commander—of the Forest Dwellers, Thelonious Jaha—Former Chancellor of the Sky People, Raymond Green of the Sky People, Kali of the Forest Dwellers…" The list wore on until Luka finally reached the end. The moment he was done, Luka tossed the paper onto the table and crawled beneath it, worming his way between Murphy and Lexa for comfort.

"You did awesome, kid," Murphy whispered in Luka's ear and held him closer. Lexa was clearly impressed with how well Luka had done; she bent and kissed the boy's cheek before she continued with the ceremony.

"We will remember always the sacrifices that were made and those who gave their lives so we could live." Lexa faltered for a moment, her throat tightening with emotion. "We have suffered but we have also built strong relations and alliances with the Sky People. The trade—not only of goods, but also of ideas— has never been more prosperous. The technology you have shown our people is…interesting. We will strive to learn more from each other with every passing day," She said wryly. An appreciative murmur of laughter rose over the group. "Perhaps the most important advancement is in the expansion of our families. The child born of Octavia of the Sky People and Lincoln, formerly of the Forest Dwellers, is healthy and strong. He will be a fine warrior and welcome member of our community. Although Julius is the first child…" There was a pause as Lexa gazed lovingly at Murphy, "He shall certainly not be the last…"

Murphy stared into Lexa's shimmering green eyes and time came grinding to a stop. She was waiting for him, watching him and at first, he couldn't figure out why. Murphy's cobalt eyes swept over Lexa as her words slowly sunk through his thick skin. She was grinning broadly now and her hand had come to rest on the softly swollen expanse of her abdomen. Murphy rocketed out of his chair, his stomach twisted, "Are you…?" He demanded. When Lexa gave him the barest hint of a nod, it felt like his heart would burst in his chest. "You are! You're pregnant!"

There was not a single dry eye in the house as Murphy hoisted Luka up and pulled Lexa into his arms for a tight hug. Although the applause from the crowd was thunderous, Murphy couldn't hear or see anything but his perfect family. Luka couldn't possibly be more excited to be a big brother. Murphy sent Luka to play with his friends before he wrapped his arms around her waist. How had he missed all the signs? The exhaustion, the moodiness, the changes in her body…Murphy felt like a fool; a very, very lucky fool indeed. Brushing a strand of her dark, curly hair away from her face, he kissed her with all the joy the swirled inside of him. "Oh, Lexa…"

"Are you happy, John?" Lexa murmured against his lips, forgetting momentarily that they were standing in front of all of their friends.

"Happy doesn't even begin to cut it, sweetheart," Murphy didn't bother to hide the tears that trailed down his cheeks. "I love you more than anything."

"And I love you," Lexa snuggled into his arms, sighing in reply. She would have loved to simply melt away, but they did have guests. With one last toast to health and good fortune, the feast went off without a hitch.

Six months later, on a crisp September morning, Lexa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Although it was not traditional of the Forest Dwellers, Murphy remained at Lexa's side the entire time. He smoothed her hair and whispered words of encouragement into her ear. All through the night he waited and paced and swore with her as she labored on. Just as dawn was breaking, their daughter entered the world.

Murphy had never known perfection existed until he laid eyes on his child, red faced and angry having just left the safety of her mother's womb. Clarke and Ariadne helped Lexa clean up. Meanwhile, Murphy cradled the babe against his chest, taking some time to inspect this angelic being that he had somehow been a part of making.

Luka—who had been waiting very impatiently to meet his baby sister—was pleased as punch with the newborn. He had even saved his parents the trouble of picking a name**.** As the four of them snuggled in the bed at the house, Lexa and Murphy both agreed Calliope was quite the perfect name. Despite the pain they had suffered, and the long journey to happiness, there was no question the Murphy family would live happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, we finished a fic together! OMG YAY! <strong>

**There are so many thanks I want to give. First of all, thank you to Ceci for this amazing headcanon. I would never have started this fic without that. Huge thanks to my beta Jo (JustVisiting80) for her hard work helping me to edit this work. She is the best thing ever! Thanks to Luca (Not Luka!) for keeping me motivated! **

**Huge shoutout to my review team, you are so awesome. For those guests and anons, I can't thank you enough for your kind words! To Lexie86, Melthorne, NanamiYatsumaki, PenguinGirl94, Runwiththenight, LegendLover94 who have consistently reviewed this fic, you are awesomesauce. I really enjoyed reading your comments and they've kept me motivated in continuing to write this fic for you! You are all so amazing!**

**Please take a moment to review the fic as a whole, even if you're reading this fic months or years later. It's so important! Remember, I don't get paid to write these fics. I get paid only in smiles and reviews. **

**I love you all very much, thank you for sticking with Walking through Fire.**

**Love always,**

**Marina**

**P.S. Now that you've finished Walking Through Fire. Feel free to stop by and read some of my other work! Perdition, Hurt, Heart of a Warrior, and One to Grow On are all completed fics for the 100! Enjoy!**


End file.
